Pride Souls
by Zania85
Summary: Debería haber muerto hace 20 años, pero algo le impidió abandonar este mundo. Ahora tendrá que volver a empezar de cero junto a su hermano y alguien a quien creía muerto.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_- Así que, estas buscando el libro de las antiguas leyendas. La historia del demonio guerrero Sparda._

Cerró el libro de un golpe seco. Odiaba aquella parte. Siempre la odiaría. Buscar información era algo importante para una misión... y también la parte que más odiaba, aunque, para su eterna desgracia, tampoco tenía prisa. Ya no importaba, había perdido todo lo que le importaba y ahora solo había una única cosa que desease en todo el mundo.

_- No es eso lo que estoy buscando. Vete._- contesto secamente mientras guardaba el libro en las estanterías.

Venganza. Solo eso le quedaba. Vengarse del maldito cabrón que le había arrebatado lo que más amaba en todo el mundo.

Tenía 12 años cuando vio por primera vez morir a alguien. Aquel demonio apareció de la nada. Ninguno de los tres lo vio venir y, antes si quiera de que pudiese reaccionar, estaba en el suelo medio muerto y no tenía suficiente fuerza para alcanzar a Yamato. Él había sido su primer objetivo. Dante sería el siguiente. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró no muy lejos de él, de pie, paralizado y mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le grito.

- Huye.

No le hizo caso. No huyo y Vergil aun se preguntaba si lo que ocurrió después hubiese tenido un final distinto de haberle hecho caso a Dante.

Recordaba como Dante se alejó del demonio un momento para coger a Rebellion. Le recordaba lanzándose contra él con una furia que nunca había visto en su hermano gemelo. También recordaba haber sacado fuerza de donde no creía tener, para alcanzar a Yamato... pero no llegó a cogerla. Algo le detuvo en su avance. El grito de una mujer, de su madre. Se había interpuesto en el camino de aquel demonio para proteger a Dante y ahora estaba muerta.

Su madre. Muerta.

Fue desde aquel día que se juró que no volvería a escuchar un grito como el de su madre antes de morir.

Falló.  
_  
- Entonces ¿Qué estás buscando?_- le preguntó con voz profunda aquel hombre, si es que realmente se le pudiera definir como humano pese a que tuviese la apariencia de uno.

¿Qué buscaba? Buena pregunta. Su mente no tardó ni un solo segundo en darle una respuesta.

Alina.

La había conocido teniendo dieciséis años. Un grupo de demonios borrachos (aquel día descubrió que algunos demonios podían emborracharse) se había colado en un pub y estaban destrozándolo junto con todas las personas que había dentro. Llegó a tiempo de evitar que alguien muriese, aunque pudo distinguir a varios heridos entre los escombros y, al parecer, los demonios ya habían localizado a su primera víctima. Tenía el aspecto de ser una de las camareras del bar y, pese a las magulladuras y moratones que tenía, parecía preciosa.

Una vez llegó Vergil, los demonios dejaron de ser un problema. Acabó con ellos tan rápidamente que casi nadie pudo ver como lo hizo y se fue antes de que alguien pudiese agradecérselo... alguien salvo ella. Le siguió calle abajo, en dirección contraria por la que se acercaban la policía y los servicios de emergencia al local. Le siguió hasta un oscuro callejón, pero al girar la esquina, vio que era un callejón sin salida en el que no había nadie. No podía habérselo imaginado. Estaba segura de haber seguido a aquel muchacho hasta allí. No podía simplemente haber desaparecido.

- Es peligroso meterse en callejones oscuros mientras persigues a un desconocido.

Se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con el chico al que había seguido, el que le había salvado la vida. Era alto y desgarbado. Tenía el mismo aspecto que suelen tener mucho chicos de su misma edad cuando dan el estirón. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era una ropa bastante informal y, sin embargo, tenía un porte de elegancia difícil de obviar. También logró distinguir, por encima de su hombro, la empuñadura de una espada. Con la poca luz que había en el callejón, pudo distinguir su cabello blanco, pero lo que más le atrajo de aquel chico fueron sus ojos. Pese a la oscuridad, los vio perfectamente. Eran azules, azul claro, como dos trozos de hielo, pero, con solo verlos, supo que no eran fríos por crueldad, si no por necesidad.

La había visto cuando la había salvado, pero no se había fijado suficientemente bien en ella. Era preciosa. Pelo castaño ondulado, cayendo en cascada hasta casi su cintura, piel clara y dos grandes ojos azules de los que no pudo apartar la vista ni un solo segundo. Estaba casi seguro de que no era mayor que él. Y lo que más le sorprendió: sonreía. Pese a que cualquier persona en su lugar hubiese estado sorprendida o asustada, ella simplemente sonreía.

- Solo quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Y se marchó de allí, dejándole solo, y Vergil sintió la imperiosa necesidad de correr tras ella, de abrazarla, de protegerla.

Antes de tenerla fuera de alcance, ella se giró hacia él una última vez.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó alegremente, como si nada de lo que hubiese ocurrido en el pub fuese real. Como si aquello fuese un simple encuentro casual. Anonadado por el comportamiento de la chica, Vergil tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

- Vergil.

- Yo me llamo Alina.- dijo con aquella resplandeciente sonrisa fija en su rostro.- Espero volverte a ver.

_- Entonces ¿Qué estas buscando?_- le había preguntado aquel hombre.

Vergil apretó fuerte los dientes, intentando aparentar indiferencia. No dejaría que el dolor del recuerdo se reflejase en su rostro ni por un solo segundo.

¿Qué buscaba?

Buscaba una sonrisa, su sonrisa. La única que le había llegado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La quería de vuelta y, aun así, sabía que nunca la recuperaría. Nunca la olvidaría, ni a ella, ni aquella hermosa sonrisas que siempre encontraba en su rostro... ni a su hijo.

Llevaba ya dos años con Alina cuando esta le dijo que estaba embarazada. Aquel día se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo y más aun, nueve meses después, cuando tuvo en sus brazos a su hijo: Nero. Había heredado su cabello plateado de él y los preciosos ojos azules de su madre. Un niño. Su hijo, suyo y de Alina ¿Qué más podía pedir?

No perderlos nunca. Eso debió haber pedido. Haber conservado a aquellas dos personas a las que tanto amaba junto a él por todo el tiempo que le quedase de vida.

Habían pasado dos años desde que se convirtiesen en una familia de tres. El pequeño Nero había aprendido a correr antes que a andar. Era puro nervio. Nunca se estaba quieto. Siempre jugando y haciendo travesuras sin que aquella sonrisa que había heredado de su madre desapareciese. Fue aquella noche cuando ocurrió. Vergil se encontró con un grupo de demonios mucho más fuerte que los de los últimos día y le mantuvieron ocupado por más tiempo de lo habitual y, cuando volvió a casa... Decir que la puerta estaba abierta era un eufemismo demasiado suave. La habían arrancado casi de cuajo. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a Yamato y la desenvainó, listo para hacer frente a cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa menos lo que encontró.

La casa estaba destrozada. Los muebles, las paredes... los cristales de la ventana estaban rotos y esparcidos por el suelo, encontró una espada de madera, el juguete preferido de Nero, roto en varios trozos y, lo que más le asusto, había manchas de sangre, sangre humana.

Y un grito, un grito de mujer, el mismo grito que escuchase ocho años atrás. El grito de su madre, el de Alina.

Una extraña risa resonó en la casa, una risa que podría haberte helado la sangre de solo escucharla. Vergil echó a correr en la misma dirección en la que había escuchado ambas voces. En la oscuridad de la noche distinguió la silueta de un demonio con forma de payaso y, a los pies de este, el cuerpo Alina cubierto de sangre.

La rabia se apoderó de Vergil, haciendo que toda la disciplina y el control del que hacía gala en cada combate desapareciesen de un plumazo y se lanzase contra aquel demonio sin medir las consecuencias.

Le esquivó, tan rápido que a Vergil no le dio tiempo de girarse antes de que este le golpease, tirándolo al suelo y desarmándolo. Tomo a Yamato y le apuntó al cuello con ella mientras se ponía de rodillas, colocando la rodilla sobre su espalda para impedir que se moviese.

- Estuvisteis cerca, Vergil.- le dijo con un tono socarrón.- Podrías controlarlo todo, pero sin fuerza, no puedes proteger nada.- le murmuró, mientras dejaba de apuntar a su cuello para convertir a Alina en su nuevo blanco.- Ni si quiera a ti mismo.

Gritó. Gritó al ver como la katana se hundía en el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba sin que él pudiese hacer nada y, mientras gritaba, también escuchó las carcajadas de triunfo de aquel maldito payaso. La ira, el odio, el dolor... todos esos sentimientos tomaron el control de Vergil, haciéndolo estallar y, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió más demonio que humano.

Pareciera que el destino le hubiese jugado una mala pasada y ahora se riese en su cara... literalmente. El demonio desapareció sin que Vergil pudiera hacer nada. No había rastro de Nero por ningún lado, y Alina...

- Vergil.

La voz le sonó ronca y fue a penas un murmullo, como si el solo hecho de hablar le supusiese un gran esfuerzo, y probablemente así fuese. Vergil se volvió hacia ella, se arrodilló y, cogiéndola con cuidado, la acunó entre los brazos. Respiraba con dificultad y no dejaba de echar sangre por la boca, lo cual le dificultaba a la hora de hablar.

- Tranquila, te vas a poner bien.- le dijo forzando una sonrisa intentando convencerse a si mismo más que ella.

- Querían a Nero.- le dijo Alina sin apenas fuerzas.- Le dije que corriese, que no se preocupase por mí, pero había tantos demonios. No... No sé...

Tosió. Escupió sangre. Vergil sentía que le arrancaban el corazón del pecho. No podía perder a su mujer y a su hijo en una sola noche. Así no.

- No te vayas Alina.- dijo Vergil intentando tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- No puedes dejarme.

Por toda respuesta, Alina sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que Vergil tanto había amado y, en ese instante, supo que sería la última vez que la vería sonreír. Con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, manchándosela de sangre.

- Te quiero.

_- Un demonio, que dejó embarazada a una mujer con la que tuvo gemelos. Esa es la historia, ¿verdad?_

Desenvainó a Yamato, deteniendo su avance.

Sí, buscaba el poder de su padre, el poder de Sparda. Aunque, para simplificarlo, buscaba poder.

Su mujer había muerto en sus brazos y, posiblemente, su hijo también estaba muerto ¿Qué más le quedaba que la venganza?

_- Vete, no te lo repetiré una tercera vez._

Sin importar el precio, sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer. No permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiese en su camino. Estaba dispuesto a hacerse más fuerte, a obtener más poder, sin importar como.

_- Las personas temen el mal por instinto, pero, ocasionalmente, una persona se ve seducida por el mal._

Se volvió hacia aquel hombre sabiendo lo que planeaba. El también buscaba poder. No había ido allí por casualidad. Sabía lo que ese hombre quería y como podría utilizarlo en su favor.

Envainó a Yamato, volviéndose hacia ese hombre. Fue entonces que se percató de lo que tenía en las manos. El libro que él buscaba.

_- ¿A dónde pretendes llegar?_

_- Comparte conmigo. La Historia de Sparda._

¿Compartirla? ¿Por qué no? El tenía piezas del puzle, justo las que a Vergil le faltaban, pero las suyas nunca serían de aquel hombre.

El poder de Sparda era suyo. La venganza era para él. No permitiría que nadie se las arrebatase.

* * *

Si alguien ha leido un fic que tenía antes con el mismo título (Demon Legate) y ve que este prólogo y el segundo capi del otro son iguales, le diré que sí, es el mismo. El por que es simple: Hace unos días, releyendo el capi 2 de dicho fic y tras haber leido el resumen de Deadly Fortune y también inspirada por un doujin que llevo ojeando desde hace tiempo, se me ocurrió una historia pero necesitaba este capi para el prólogo. También le he dejado el mismo título porque, la verdad, no se me ocurre ningun otro. Acepto sugerencias XP

Si alguien no leyo el primer Demon Legate, pues le comento que las frases en cursivas están extraidas casi literalmene de DMC3. Tambien deciros que en Deadly Fortune (una novela que cuenta la historia de DMC4 pero con mucho más detalle) se dice que Nero es hijo de Vergil (lo vi venir de mu lejos XD). También he leido algo de que la madre podría ser alguna prostituta y, francamente, ¿alguien se imagina a Vergil diciendo: "Uhm... Voy a buscar a una prostituta a ver si me quito el calentón que tengo encima"? Vergil, a mi humilde parecer, es demasiado serio y formal para eso. No veo a Vergil tirandose a la primera que pille. A lo mejor es que tengo una vena romanticona del copon, pero me pareció más logico que la mujer con la que Vergil tuvo a Nero fuese una mujer a la que amase y luego perdiese de alguna manera. No creo que Vergil haya sido siempre tan frio. Algo le tuvo que hacer cambiar.

Por otro lado, que el demonio que se encuentrá Vergil tenga pintas de payaso no fue casualidad. Si, segun mi versión de los hechos, Vergil tenía una familia y esto era lo único que le importaba, el deseo de venganza por haberla perdido sería lo único que podría motivar a Vergil para buscar el poder de Sparda, cosa que obviamente le conviene a Arkham/Jester.

Pues eso es todo. Espero que os guste el fic y dejeis comentarios ^^


	2. El Descendiente Perdido

**El Descendiente Perdido**

Con la caída de Sanctus y la práctica extinción de la Orden de la Espada, la ciudad de Fortuna había quedado medio destruida y ahora todos se ocupaban de reconstruirla. La historia oficial sobre lo ocurrido había sido que el poder había corrompido a Sanctus y había querido hacerse pasar por un dios, invocando demonios para destruirlos el mismo, aunque el hombre de rojo que supuestamente había matado a Sanctus durante el Festival de la Espada, había logrado solucionar el problema. Nero y Kyrie se habían encargado de difundir el rumor de esa manera, sin decir nombres y sin dar detalles. Nadie dudo de la autenticidad de la historia y, si alguien lo hizo, prefirió no comentarlo. Las cosas estaban mejor así y lo último que quería Nero era que su nombre estuviese en boca de todos… Ya de por sí no lo había conseguido.

La Orden de la Espada seguía existiendo, aunque ahora se reducía a un pequeño grupo de soldados con Nero a la cabeza. Gente en la que Nero sabía que podía confiar sin tener que preocuparse por que le fueran a clavar la puñalada por detrás cuando menos lo esperase. Casi ninguno de ellos había pertenecido a la orden original, o al menos, no habían sabido nada de lo que ocurría allí principalmente por tener un rango bajo. Formarlos para luchar contra demonios le había resultado a Nero más exasperante de lo que hubiese imaginado. Sencillamente Nero no estaba hecho para la enseñanza. No tenía la paciencia suficiente para ello pero, aun así, logró lo que pretendía. Nueve hombres y dos mujeres habían logrado obtener el nivel mínimo de fuerza, destreza y conocimiento para hacer frente a demonios y, contando a Nero, se habían dividido en cuatro grupos de tres para encargarse de hacer rondas de vigilancia por la ciudad, ya que esta era muy grande para que una sola persona pudiese ocuparse de ello. Siempre hacían las rondas desde los extremos hasta el centro mismo de la ciudad y se ocupaban de todos los demonios que encontraban por el camino, los cuales no dejaban de aparecer pese a que la puerta del infierno ya había sido destruida hasta los cimientos. En su lugar, se había construido un monumento en honor a los caídos durante la batalla con la forma de un ángel que parecía alzar el vuelo hacia el cielo.

Una de las primeras misiones de la nueva Orden de la Espada había sido ocuparse del desmantelamiento del Castillo Fortuna y del cuartel de la antigua Orden. Este último estaba semiderruido, pero el primero tenía muchos entresijos por descubrir, sobretodo en la zona del laboratorio de Agnus. Nero aun sentía escalofríos cuando recordaba lo que encontró allí: La sala de experimentación del científico, si es que se le podía llamar así. Allí encontró los cuerpos de varios demonios diseccionados y miembros y órganos de otros tantos metidos en tanques y tarros con formol. De hecho, la habitación entera apestaba a formol y antiséptico. También había libros de conjuros y magia negra que Agnus posiblemente usó para crear a varios demonios. Junto a todo eso, había un diario repleto de anotaciones de Agnus. El científico tenía apuntado con escrupuloso orden cada uno de los pasos que había dado hasta obtener lo que buscaba. Nero simplemente decidió no leerlo, así que fue Kyrie la que le advirtió sobre lo que había escrito en él.

Había una anotación con la fecha del día siguiente en la que Nero tuvo el accidente con los assaults. El día en que su brazo derecho cambió.

Por lo que ponía en el diario, a una hora de viaje de la ciudad habían encontrado lo que, según la leyenda, podría tratarse de una entrada al otro mundo. Allí encontraron una de las principales fuentes de poder que tuvo la Orden, pero esta se encontraba en tan mal estado que no sirvió de mucho. Por suerte fue suficiente para proporcionarle a Agnus la energía necesaria para crear las tres réplicas de la puerta del infierno. Junto con esta fuente de energía, encontró una espada quebrada que resultó ser una de las claves para abrir la autentica puerta del infierno. Por desgracia, Agnus fue incapaz de reconstruirla. No necesitó leer más para saber que la espada se trataba precisamente de Yamato, la cual estaba ahora en su poder. Lo que no sabía era a qué fuente de energía se refería el diario.

La curiosidad llevó a Nero de nuevo a los sótanos del Castillo Fortuna y al laboratorio de Agnus. Lo registró de arriba abajo, pero no encontró nada… hasta que llegó a la sala donde había encontrado a Yamato. Aunque en principio no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal, Nero notó algo especial. De los bordes de la plataforma central en la que había estado Yamato, había aire, como si debajo de aquello hubiese una sala o algo parecido. En otras circunstancias ni si quiera lo habría notado, pero el hecho de que su brazo derecho no dejase de brillar cada vez que se acercaba a la plataforma, le llamó la atención.

No se paró en buscar un mecanismo que abriese aquella trampilla, por así llamarla. Decidió ir a lo simple por más bruto que fuese y, con un par de golpes de la Red Queen, se deshizo de la plataforma y dejando a la vista unas escaleras hacia abajo y mucha oscuridad. Al hacerlo, su brazo derecho, que ya había estado brillando sutilmente, empezó a hacerlo con más intensidad y el brillo aumentaba según descendía las escaleras. No volvió a enfundar la Red Queen y mantuvo todos sus sentidos alerta, esperando la más mínima señal de peligro. Cuando finalmente llegó al final de las escaleras, vio como, ante él se extendía un pasillo oscuro y, al fondo se notaba un resplandor celeste. Avanzó por el pasillo, presa de la curiosidad, pero sin bajar por ello la guardia. Nunca, jamás, imaginó lo que le esperaba al fondo del pasillo.

Un tanque de cristal monitorizado por una especie de ordenador a los pies de esta. Estaba llena de un líquido de color azul celeste y en él había un hombre aparentemente inconsciente y conectado a varios cables con sensores. No estaba seguro de la edad que pudiese tener, pero a ojo y obviando aquella delgadez que hacía que se le marcasen los huesos, sobre todo a la altura de las costillas, supuso que rondaría entre los treinta y los cuarenta años. Tenía el pelo blanco y muy largo, casi hasta el final de la espalda y, desde luego, era fácil suponer que no había comido de verdad en mucho tiempo. Nero se acercó al monitor que había allí. En él solo podía leer "Sujeto X. Proyecto Salvador". Intentó averiguar algo más y abrir el tanque, pero él era un desastre con los ordenadores. Antes de hacer nada más, cogió el intercomunicador que llevaba en el bolsillo. Se había asegurado de que cada grupo de rastreo tenía al menos un chisme de esos. Nunca estaba de más poder comunicarse con los otros grupos en caso de emergencia.

- Grupo Uno ¿Me recibe?- llamó Nero desde el intercomunicador.

- Le oigo jefe.- dijo una voz al otro lado del intercomunicador al cabo de unos cuantos segundos.

- Venid rápidamente al Castillo Fortuna, Sótano, Sala de Experimentación 5. Allí encontrareis unas escaleras que descienden. Traed linternas con vosotros y traed también al equipo de primeros auxilios.- dijo sin apartar la mirada del misterioso hombre.

- ¿Ha encontrado a alguien allí abajo? No esperaba que hubiese personas.

- No estoy seguro de que se trate solo de una persona.- murmuró más para sí que para la persona que le hablaba por el intercomunicador.

- ¿Cree que es un demonio?

- Vosotros solo haced lo que os he dicho.- dijo Nero con firmeza.- Vamos a trasladarlo al hospital.

- Sí, señor.

Y se cortó la transmisión. Nero observó por un momento al hombre que estaba allí dentro. Posiblemente fuese un poco más alto que él y tenía el pelo largo, casi hasta la cintura pero, salvo por eso, Nero podría haber jurado que ese hombre era casi idéntico a Dante.

Sin pararse a pensarlo mucho más cogió con firmeza la Reed Queen y golpeó el cristal del tanque con fuerza, rompiéndolo y dejando caer fuera al hombre que allí estaba. Solo hicieron falta unos pocos segundo para que el hombre recuperase la consciencia, no llegó a levantarse, simplemente se apoyó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas y levantó la vista hacia Nero. El brazo derecho de este brillaba con mucha intensidad, casi como cuando encontró a Yamato por primera vez. El misterioso hombre miraba a Nero con el ceño fruncido y gesto enfadado. Hizo un intento de levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron antes incluso de poder ponerlas de la manera correcta.

- Devuélve… mela.- gruñó entrecortadamente y con voz ronca mientras volvía a intentar incorporarse sin éxito.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Nero sin entender.

- Yama… to.- volvió a decir el hombre.- Devuélveme…

No logró terminar la frase antes de caer inconsciente. Nero tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Había algo en aquel hombre que le inquietaba. Incluso antes de haberlo sacado del tanque y pudiera decir nada. Algo a parte de su sorprendente parecido con Dante.

Se quitó su abrigo y lo cubrió con él antes de que llegase el equipo que había llamado. Pensó que no sería correcto dejarlo desnudo y, una vez llegó el equipo, ordenó que lo trasladasen al hospital y lo ingresasen en una habitación privada. Él iría más tarde allí.

oOoOoOo

Había estado ya en el infierno, por eso sabía que aquel sitio no lo era. Aquello era algo peor. Envuelto en oscuridad, solo sintiendo que el tiempo pasaba sin más, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Había creído estar muerto, pero, de alguna manera, su alma se había quedado anclada a su cuerpo. Se le había negado incluso aquel único consuelo y ahora tenía que existir rodeado de sombras y oscuridad hasta que su cuerpo quisiera dejar de funcionar.

Estaba claro que Dante nunca hacía las cosas bien. No había valido ni si quiera para matarle ¿Tan difícil le resultaba hacer algo tan simple? Vergil simplemente se resignó a aceptar que Dante no era como él para nada, lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico teniendo en cuenta que eran gemelos. Dante era impulsivo y apasionado. Tendía a actuar antes de pensar. Vergil… la vida le había dado suficientes palos como para convertirle en alguien frío y calculador. Puede que físicamente fuesen iguales, pero la vida les había hecho diferente.

Sumido en aquella penumbra, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar, de repente, algo cambio. Algo en su cuerpo cobró vida. Algo luchaba por vivir. Una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo y luego aquel sonido. Toc toc, toc toc, toc toc. Casi había olvidado el sonido de su propio corazón. Sintió como recobraba las fuerzas, como volvía a la vida, pero, de repente, algo luchó por impedírselo. Algo se interpuso en su camino, negándole si quiera el poder abrir los ojos. Fuese lo que fuese, Vergil no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Su alma se impondría sobre su cuerpo y le haría responder a su antojo y no al de otro más. Ya había sido una vez la marioneta de Mundus. No pensaba permitir que algo así se repitiese una segunda vez.

Otra descarga, pero esta fue distinta. No afecto a su cuerpo, si no a su alma. Eso solo podía ser una cosa: magia, magia negra. Sin importarle, Vergil siguió luchando, pero una nueva descarga logro someter su alma a una especie de letargo. También sintió una cosa más. Una parte de su alma que se resignó a darse por vencida, una que estaba dispuesta a luchar a toda costa. Después todo se volvió nada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando volvió a tener consciencia de si mismo. Cuando recuperó la consciencia tirado en el suelo mojado y desnudo, sin fuerzas suficiente para lograr mantenerse en pie. Ya de por si le resultaba difícil abrir los ojos. Su pelo ahora era mucho más largo y le cubría buena parte del rostro, pero aun así pudo atinar a ver a la persona que tenía frente a él. No logró enfocar bien la vista, pero vio que era un chico joven, tal vez unos veinte años. Llevaba ropa oscura, y parecía tener el pelo tan blanco como él mismo, pero lo más inquietante no fue lo que atinó a ver, si no lo que sintió de él. Ese mocoso tenía a Yamato, su Yamato.

- Devuélve… mela.- habló por primera vez, notando que hasta hablar le costaba trabajo. Una parte de su cerebro, una muy pequeña, se preguntó cuantos años había pasado en silencio.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el chico.

- Yama… to.- siguió insistiendo sin ser capaz de levantarse. Sin las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.- Devuélveme…

Cayó inconsciente antes si quiera de poder incorporarse.

oOoOoOo

La pizza aun estaba caliente cuando Dante abrió la caja. Una deliciosa pizza familiar con pepperoni, champiñones, beicon y extra de queso. Ni si quiera se molestó en llamar a Trish. Simplemente abrió la lata de cerveza y cogió la primera porción.

- A mí también me gusta la pizza, pero ¿No crees que deberías de dejar de comer tanta porquería? Eso no puede ser sano.

Le había cortado el royo antes de darle si quiera el primer bocado a la pizza. Volvió la vista a Trish que bajaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que esto no sea sano?- le preguntó Dante zarandeando un poco la porción que tenía en la mano. Trish se la quitó antes de que Dante pudiese reaccionar y le dio un bocado.

- Esto engorda.

Dante enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a Trish fijamente. Su argumento había perdido todo el valor que pudiese tener en cuanto le había quitado de las manos su porción de pizza para poder comérsela ella. Trish se percató de su mirada y rápidamente salió en su defensa.

- ¡Ey! Yo hago ejercicio todas las mañanas.- le dijo Trish.

- Y yo. Mira.- Dante le cogió la mano a Trish y la puso sobre su abdomen, aunque ella no necesitaba tocarlos para saber como eran. Ya lo había visto, unos abdominales perfectamente marcados.- Ni una pizca de grasa. Está duro.

Dante detuvo el avance de la mano casi al final de su abdomen y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Por su puesto, él no se atrevería a ir tan lejos así como así, pero, maldita sea, era humano, o medio humano, y Trish… a veces la veía como algo más que una compañera de batallas.

- Dante, sigue bajando y te juro que te lo arranco de cuajo.

Antes si quiera de soltarle la mano a Trish, la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Los dos alzaron la vista a la vez justo a tiempo de ver como una muchacha se daba media vuelta y parecía dispuesta a salir.

- Disculpen, creo que debería haber llamado antes.- dijo abriendo la puerta para volver a salir.

Dante soltó rápidamente la mano de Trish y esta se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta dispuesta a retener a un posible cliente.

- No se preocupe, nosotros no…- se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando la tuvo de frente.- ¿Kyrie?

La chica asintió con cierta timidez lo que hizo que Trish se sorprendiese más aun. No la había reconocido. Físicamente seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que la última vez que la vio, poco después de la caída de la orden, pero sus ropas eran distintas. Acostumbrada a verla con aquel vestido blanco que la cubría de arriba abajo, a Trish le sorprendió su nuevo estilo. Llevaba un blusón blanco, tirando a beige, ajustado a la cintura por un ancho cinturón marrón, unos leggies del mismo tono de blanco y unas botas negras a media pierna. A parte del cinturón, llevaba también una cartuchera de la que colgaba una pistola y un par de compartimentos, posiblemente para guardar las balas. Además llevaba por encima una chaqueta larga, algo por encima de la rodilla, de un color marrón oscuro, casi negro.

- Vaya. Te veo muy cambiada.- dijo Trish aun sorprendida.

- Algunas cosas han cambiado desde lo ocurrido con Sanctus.- le dijo Kyrie con cierta timidez.

- Ya lo veo. Nunca imaginé que te vería armada.- le confesó Trish, pues esto era lo que más le había sorprendido del cambio de Kyrie.

- Se que Nero puede protegerme y que haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo, pero me niego a volver a ser una chica desvalida. Quiero ser capaz de defenderme por mi misma sin tener que tener a un hombre tras de mi vigilando que no me pase nada.

- Así me gusta.- le dijo Trish con una sonrisa.- Ese es el espíritu.

- Esto, disculpa de cambie de tema, pero… ¿Podría hablar con Dante? Nero me pidió que viniese a buscarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa con el chico?- le preguntó Dante acercándose a ellas.- ¿Tan liado está matando demonios que no puede venir el mismo?

- Es que no quería dejar el hospital.

- Menuda paliza le han tenido que dar para acabar en el hospital.

- No es él quien está ingresado.- les dijo Kyrie.- Nero y algunos más se han estado ocupando del desmantelamiento del Castillo Fortuna. Ayer, en el sótano de los laboratorios de Agnus, Nero encontró algo… o mejor dicho a alguien.

- Y que impor…

- Lo usaron para experimentos.- dijo Kyrie interrumpiendo a Dante.- Como si fuese una batería. Gracias a él lograron montar las tres puertas del infierno.

Dante y Trish intercambiaron una mirada. Si bien aquello podía ser relevante, no era algo que pudiese importarle a ninguno de ellos. Ellos solo mataban demonios, no se ocupaba de lo que hubiesen hecho una vez estuviesen muertos.

- Dante, él le pidió a Nero que le devolviese a Yamato.

Aquellas palabras atrajeron toda la atención de Dante. Solo sabía de una persona que podía reclamar a Yamato. Solo una salvo él mismo y su propio padre, pero estaba muerta, él le mató. Le vio morir. No podía estar vivo. Habían pasado… ¿cuánto? ¿Veinte años? Qué después de tanto tiempo cupiese la posibilidad de que realmente siguiese con vida por algún extraño misterio… Era simplemente imposible.

- Dante.- le volvió a llamar Kyrie.- Nero cree que puede ser tu hermano.

* * *

_Por si no es tan obvio como parece, decir que, a partir de aquí, todos los hechos transcurren tras DMC4._

_No creo que haya mucho que comentar salvo un par de detalles:_

_En un principio no tenía intención de que la Orden de Espada se restaurase bajo el mando de Nero, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias por la que está pasando la ciudad de Fortuna, pensé que Nero necesitaría ayuda, al menos por ahora._

_No odio tanto a Kyrie como el hecho de que sea estupidamente indefensa. El modo en el que la capturó Agnus en DMC4 me pareció tan sumamente ridiculo, que se quede completamente inmovil sin ofrecer resistencia ni nada... La odio por ello, pero la necesitaba en el fic y pensé que sería buena idea que se viera una evolucion desde DMC4 hasta los sucesos del fic. No es que Kyrie vaya a salir dando leches a la menor oportunidad, pero creo que estaría bien que fuera un personaje con un papel algo más activo que "la eterna damisela a la que hay que rescata", por eso la he armado con una pistola y le he cambiado la ropa que casi parecia una monja. Ahora puede defenderse aunque sea minimamente._

_Tengo que decir que no voy a poder resistirme y, ya sea más o menos explicito, habrá algo de Trish/Dante en este fic, así que no os sorprendais de ver más de una escena de estos dos._

_En fin, creo que eso es todo._

_Espero que os guste el capi y no olvideis comentar ^^_


	3. Reencuentros Inesperados

**Reencuentros Inesperados**

Aquel olor tan característico de todos los hospitales seguía produciéndole nauseas. Ni si quiera abriendo las ventanas desaparecía ese molesto olor a antiséptico, pero lo soportaba tanto como podía. Aunque podría haber pedido que alguien le relevase la guardia sin ningún problema, no se sentía capaz de alejarse de la puerta de aquella habitación.

Se dejó caer al suelo, apoyándose en la pared que había frente a la puerta de la habitación. Aquel hombre le había dicho que le devolviese a Yamato. Hasta ahora, solo una persona había reclamado a Yamato: Dante. Él dijo que aquella espada había pertenecido a su hermano, aunque cuando se la fue a devolver, este se la regaló. Dijo que era importante para él y que por eso se la confiaba, pero tras ver a aquel hombre, se preguntó si había algún otro motivo para que Dante le entregase Yamato.

Por otro lado… Estaba casi seguro de que aquel hombre era el hermano de Dante. Lo que le chocaba era el hecho de que lo creía muerto. Cuando Dante hablaba de él, lo hacía siempre en pasado, así que Nero se había limitado a sacar conclusiones, pero ahora resulta que existe la posibilidad de que este vivo y solo vienen preguntas a su cabeza.

- Disculpe señor, no puede entrar aquí sin permiso.

Una serie de rápidos pasos seguido de la voz de una enfermera fue lo primero que se oyó cuando las puertas que daban a las habitaciones observación se abrieron. Nero alzó la vista a tiempo de ver como un Dante terriblemente serio se acercaba a él con paso rápido seguido por una enfermera que parecía incapaz de alcanzar y detenerle por más que acelerase el ritmo o le llamase. Nero se puso en pie, interponiéndose en el camino de Dante que se detuvo en seco, haciendo que la enfermera se diera de bruces contra su espalda, pero Dante simplemente lo ignoró.

- ¿Dónde está?

Ni hola, ni cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ni nada. Dante simplemente no estaba para formalidades de ningún tipo en ese momento y a Nero no le sorprendió en absoluto.

- Disculpe que insista señor.- volvió a llamarle la enfermera.- El horario de visita…

- No se preocupe por ello.- le interrumpió Nero con amabilidad.- He sido yo quien le ha pedido a este hombre que venga, así que estará bajo mi responsabilidad.

- Pero el doctor Wesley…

- Ya he hablado con el doctor Wesley.- le dijo Nero interrumpiendo su réplica.- Él sabe que este es un caso especial vinculado con la Orden y que va a ser necesario saltarse ciertas normas.

Sin decir nada más, la enfermera se dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí, dejándolos solo en mitad del pasillo. Dante no había movido ni un solo músculo. Seguía con la misma seriedad que Nero le vio mientras se acercaba por el pasillo y no se había movido ni un solo milímetro desde que se detuviese. Nero intentó contar mentalmente las veces que había visto a Dante tan serio. No le vino ni una sola a la cabeza. Decidió dejarse de rodeos e ir directos al grano.

- Le dije a Kyrie que te buscase en cuanto le encontré.- dijo Nero con seriedad.- Estaba tan débil que aun me sorprende el que pudiera si quiera hacer el esfuerzo de incorporarse y, cuando ingresó en el hospital, tenía una anemia de campeonato. Kyrie estuvo atendiendo como enfermera a los caballeros de la Orden anterior y ya sabes que está estudiando medicina, así que entre ella y el doctor Wesley se están ocupando del tratamiento.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es él?- preguntó Dante directamente, ignorando por el momento todo lo que Nero le acababa de decir. Este último simplemente suspiró con resignación.

- No. Eso solo puedes saberlo tú.- respondió volviendo la vista a la puerta.- Aun está inconsciente y no sabemos por cuanto seguirá así.- añadió mientras Dante se disponía a entrar en la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo le detuvo una última vez.- Dante, si ese hombre es realmente tu hermano… Creo que hay algunas preguntas que debes responderme.

Dante ni si quiera se giró, simplemente esperó a que Nero terminase de hablar con la mirada fija en el pomo de la puerta. Luego entró en la habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

El pitido continuo de una maquina, le dio la bienvenida. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y el aire acondicionado no estaba fuerte, pero el temblor que recorrió a Dante de la cabeza a los pies no fue a causa del frio, si no del vértigo. Aquella situación, la posibilidad de que su hermano hubiera estado vivo durante estos últimos años le producía una sensación parecida al vértigo, que hacía difícil el estar en esa habitación sin ignorar las ansias de huir de allí.

Dio un par de pasos hasta la cama y, cuando lo vio, conectado al suero y a aquella maquina que pitaba con un ritmo constante, sintió que su estomago caía en picado hacia algún lugar bajo sus pies. Estaba tapado con una sabana y con el típico camisón de hospital. Aun así se podía ver que estaba más delgado de lo que era normal en él. Vergil siempre había sido tan elegante, siempre en su sitio. Su pelo y su ropa siempre en orden. Solo verlo parado ya dejaba ver una elegancia innata que Dante carecía o, tal vez, no había sabido aprovechar. Su porte siempre había sido el de un noble o un príncipe y nadie podría discutirlo. Y la forma en que peleaba. No es que no fuera fuerte, es que era sorprendentemente ágil, por eso Yamato le venía tan bien. Sparda supo bien lo que hacía a la hora de confiar Yamato y Rebellion a sus hijos. Dante solía ser impulsivo y su fuerza era su mejor arma lo cual convertía a Rebellion en la espada perfecta para él. Vergil era frio y calculador, con una agilidad que a Dante le recordaba a la de un gato. Por eso Yamato era mejor para Vergil. Dante había conocido a un Vergil maduro y protector siendo niños y a otro Vergil frio y que ambicionaba poder años más tardes, pero siempre lo recordaba fuerte y elegante. Verlo ahora, en una cama de hospital, con una vía en el brazo que conectaba con el gotero junto a su cama, tan delgado respecto a como lo recordaba y con el pelo largo recogido en una cola, que posiblemente alguna enfermera o la misma Kyrie le había hecho, hizo que Dante casi no reconociese a su propio hermano. Vergil nunca había renegado de su herencia paterna. Asumía el mestizaje con un demonio casi con orgullo y, de alguna manera, era algo que dejaba patente en su forma de ser, pero al verlo, Dante pensó que Vergil, en ese momento, tenía más de humano que de demonio.

Dante cogió la silla que había junto a la cama de Vergil, la giró y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo y, a su vez, la cabeza sobre los brazos.

- Más te vale salir de esta, Vergil.- dijo Dante en un murmullo.- Aun tengo que patearte el culo por lo que hiciste en el Teme Ni Gru.

oOoOoOo

Kyrie llegó corriendo al hospital junto con Trish. En cuanto la primera le contó sobre la posibilidad de que su hermano siguiese vivo, Dante simplemente había desaparecido de la oficina con sorprendente rapidez, incluso para un demonio. Si no fuese porque Trish se había ofrecido amablemente a llevarla en moto, aun estaría de camino al hospital. Cuando llegaron hasta la habitación donde estaba el posible hermano de Dante, ambas encontraron a Nero de pie frente a la puerta, mirándola seriamente, como si de alguna manera pudiese ver a través de ella.

- ¿Ha llegado Dante?- le preguntó Kyrie en cuanto estuvo junto a él. Nero se limitó a asentir, sin decir nada y sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.- Entonces, ¿es su hermano?

Nero no dijo nada, permaneció inmutable, sin apartar la vista de la puerta. Kyrie volvió la vista hacia Trish, extrañada por el comportamiento tan serio de Nero.

- Trish ¿Tú conociste al hermano de Dante?- le preguntó Nero sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

Kyrie intercambió una mirada extrañada con Trish, la cual parecía casi apenada por la pregunta que le había hecho

- Lo que sea que quieres saber tendrás que preguntárselo a Dante, no a mi.- le dijo ella.

- ¿Y cuanto tendré que esperar para tener respuestas?- le volvió a preguntar Nero volviendo la vista hacia ella por primera vez.

- Nero, hazte a la idea que tal vez haya preguntas que nadie te podrá contestar.- dijo Trish finalmente.- Hay cosas que ni yo ni Dante sabemos y, la verdad, no es ni a mí ni a Dante a quien quieres hacer esas preguntas en realidad.

- ¿Entonces a quien se las debería hacer?- preguntó Nero con frustración.

- A Vergil.- una mezcla entre sorpresa y confirmación se reflejaron en la cara de Nero ante las palabras de Trish.- ¿No es eso lo que quieres saber? ¿La relación entre Yamato, tu brazo derecho y Vergil? Kyrie me ha contado lo que pasó en el sótano y, aunque no lo parezca, Dante está tan interesado como tú en hacer esas mismas preguntas que te rondan por la cabeza, pero solo Vergil puede responderlas… y no sabemos aun si tendrá todas las respuestas.

- Solo quiero saber porque mi brazo reaccionó ante la presencia de Vergil.- dijo Nero, lo cual era verdad, pero solo a medias.

- Perdonadme si me equivoco.- les dijo Kyrie atrayendo la atención de ambos.- No entiendo mucho del tema así que puede que me equivoque, pero… Nero, de alguna forma, Yamato está guardada en tu brazo, ¿no? Si Vergil era el antiguo dueño, ¿no crees que pudo haber reaccionado así por eso?

- Es una posibilidad.- reconoció Nero, pero en el fondo sabía que había algo más. Solo era una corazonada, pero hasta que no obtuviese las preguntas que buscaba, no podría hacer nada.

La puerta se abrió al cabo de unos minutos, dando paso a un Dante sorprendentemente serio. Las miradas de los presente se clavaron rápidamente sobre él y no hizo falta que nadie hiciera la pregunta en voz alta para que Dante la supiese.

- Sí, es mi hermano.

- Estás seguro, ¿no?- le dijo Kyrie con cierta timidez.- Es decir, han pasado muchos años desde entonces y…

- Lo es. Créeme. Reconocería a mi hermano aunque se cambiase la cara por completo.- luego volvió la vista hacia Nero y le preguntó.- ¿Tienes idea de por qué demonios tenían a mi hermano los de la Orden?

- Aun no.- respondió secamente.- Seguimos investigando el diario de Agnus junto con todas sus notas y la información guardada en los ordenadores. Solo sabemos lo que te dijo Kyrie y poco más.

Dante se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

- Trish, nos vamos.

- ¡Espera!- le llamó Nero.- Tengo preguntas.

Pero Dante le ignoró por completo, alejándose de allí sin si quiera esperar a Trish. Esta última se volvió hacia Nero con gesto de disculpa.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta. Piensa que creía a su hermano muerto y, por lo que sé, no acabaron en buenos términos. Tiene que estar un poco… no sé, en estado de shock o algo así.

- Pero yo…

- Nero.- le interrumpió Trish.- Sé lo importante que es esto para ti y pienso hablar con Dante sobre ello, pero, por favor, entiende que su situación no es mucho más fácil que la tuya. Ten paciencia y obtendrás esas respuestas que tanto ansias.


	4. Despertar

**Despertar**

Lo primero que supo cuando despertó es que estaba en una cama, que pese a haber estado inconsciente bastante tiempo, o eso supuso, se sentía débil y que olía como a desinfectante o algo parecido. También escuchó un pitido constante cerca suyo y luego la voz suave de una mujer joven.

- … Y agarró a mi guía, con la que a Hércules diera el fuerte abrazo. Virgilio, cuando se sintió cogido, me dijo…

- "Ven aquí, que yo te coja"; luego hizo tal que un haz éramos ambos.- continuó él con voz ronca tras reconocer el verso que leía.- O algo así continuaba, ¿no?

Vergil volvió la vista hacia la joven que estaba sentada junto a su cama, la cual le miró sorprendida y luego le sonrió. Él estaba seguro de no conocerla, sin embargo, ella si parecía conocerle a él.

- ¿Te lo sabes de memoria?- le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír mientras cerraba el libro.

- Solo algunas partes, sobretodo de la parte del Infierno.- le confesó Vergil.- Mi madre nos lo leyó a mi hermano y a mí alguna vez cuando éramos pequeños. Recuerdo que la parte del Infierno me llamó la atención y que me lo leí varias veces por ello.

- ¿Por qué uno de los protagonistas se llama como tú?- le preguntó la joven.

- No.- respondió de manera casi tajante.- Porque el infierno no se parece en nada al del libro.

La joven le miró sorprendida por su respuesta mientras él volvía la vista al techo. Al cabo de unos segundos, se levantó, dejando el libro sobre una mesita y se acercó a la maquina que había junto a la cama de Vergil y que emitía aquel irritante pitido. Hizo unas comprobaciones para luego preguntarle directamente a él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansado.- contestó él.- Como si el cuerpo lo tuviese relleno de plomo.

- Ingresaste con una anemia sorprendentemente alta y, dada las condiciones en que te encontramos, no me extraña que te sientas cansado.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, una especie de gruñido hizo que la joven clavase su mirada sorprendida sobre un Vergil repentinamente sonrojado. Tras eso, y sin poder evitarlo, ella dejó escapar una risita, haciendo que Vergil frunciese el ceño. Luego volvió la vista hasta un reloj de pared que había en la habitación

- La cena se servirá dentro de una media hora.- le comunicó ella.

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- le preguntó él cambiando repentinamente de tema.

La joven se volvió hacia él y la sonrisa que había mostrado hasta ahora, desapareció por un momento. Se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y miró a Vergil con seriedad.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- le preguntó evadiendo su pregunta por un momento.

- Dolor.- dijo finalmente tras un momento de silencio.- Pero no me dolía mi cuerpo, me dolía el alma. No recuerdo nada más.

- Te encontramos hace una semana. Estabas en el sótano de un laboratorio de la antigua Orden de la Espada.- le contestó la joven.- Aun están investigando que era lo que querían de ti, pero creemos que...- se cayó, incapaz de confesarle lo que sabía sobre el tema.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó instándola a seguir.

- Creen que te usaban como una batería o algo parecido.

Vergil cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, conteniendo la rabia como podía. De repente solo quería matar al malnacido que lo había dejado así... y lo haría si no fuese porque no creía tener fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse de la cama.

La joven se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo indecisa.

- Disculpa si te molesta, pero ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?- le preguntó sin alejarse de la puerta. Vergil se volvió hacia ella pero no dijo nada más.- A lo mejor no tiene sentido para ti, pero ¿Te suena el nombre de Nero?

Los ojos de Vergil se abrieron de par en par y miraron fijamente a la joven ¿Qué si le sonaba? Ese nombre le había perseguido durante muchas noches junto con el de Alina ¿Cómo podría si quiera olvidar el nombre de su propio hijo? pero eso solo hizo que una pregunta más viniese a su mente ¿Por qué le hacia esa pregunta a él? ¿Qué le hacía pensar a esa muchacha que el conociese a alguien con el nombre de Nero?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese nombre me sea familiar?- le preguntó Vergil.

- Yo... Olvídalo.- dijo volviéndose avergonzada dispuesta a salir de la habitación.- Volveré para cuando te traigan la cena para ver cómo te encuentras.

Se echó agua en la cara y luego alzó la mirada hacia el espejo. Aun le temblaban las manos de puro nervio ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido hacerle aquella pregunta a Vergil? Debía ser Nero o Dante quien se lo preguntase a Vergil, no ella. Ella no era nadie para preguntarle sobre esas cosas... Pero había visto tan preocupado esta última semana a Nero... Había visto tan frustrado a Dante, que no había podido evitar preguntar. Pese a todo, Vergil no le había dado una respuesta clara... mejor dicho, no le había dado ninguna respuesta y Kyrie no había hecho nada por cambiar eso, pero también había visto la cara que puso cuando dijo el nombre de Nero y eso, en cierta manera, había sido una respuesta para ella.

Se secó la cara con una de las toallitas de papel que había junto al lavabo y saco un móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, marcando rápidamente un número de teléfono. A penas tardó dos tonos antes de que la otra persona contestase.

- Kyrie, cuelga.- dijo la voz al otro del teléfono.- Estoy en el hospital.

- ¿Cuando has llegado?- le preguntó extrañada.

Nero había estado muy cabezota desde que encontró a Vergil y casi no se había separado de la puerta de su habitación haciendo guardia. Eso era algo completamente innecesario, pero Nero había dicho algo sobre que toda seguridad era poca. Sin embargo Kyrie sabía que todas esas guardias tenían un porque oculto. La impaciencia de esperar a que Vergil recuperase la consciencia habían llevado a Nero a hacer esas absurdas guardias. Kyrie casi le había obligado a irse del hospital para que fuese a casa, se duchase y descansase un poco... Y de eso hacía no menos de unas tres o cuatro horas.

- Hace un momento.- dijo sin más.- Voy a buscarte al cuarto.

- ¡No! ¡Espera!

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, la llamada se cortó y sin pensarlo demasiado, salió corriendo a la habitación de Vergil. Tenía que hablar con Nero antes de que se encontrase con él.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño mientras marcaba otro número de teléfono.

oOoOoOo

- Devil May Cry.

- ¿Trish? Soy Kyrie.- respondió mientras se dirigía a paso rápido hasta la habitación de Vergil.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Nero va a la habitación de Vergil.- le dijo, hablando más rápido de lo normal.- No sé si llegaré antes de que entre. Me ha cortado antes de que pudiera decir algo. Dile a Dante que venga.

- Tranquilízate Kyrie. No entiendo a qué viene tanta prisa. Nero ya había estado...

- Se acaba de despertar.- le interrumpió Kyrie.- Nero no me dio tiempo para decírselo antes que me colgase.

- Ahora mismo aviso a Dante y vamos al hospital. Tú, mientras tanto, asegúrate de que Nero no entra en la habitación.

- Si es que llego a tiempo.

Pero no llegó a tiempo.

Cuando giró la esquina para llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Vergil, pudo ver a Nero entrando dentro y Kyrie no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para detenerlo antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras él. Pensó en entrar y sacarlo de allí o que tal vez debería haber gritado para evitar que entrase, pero no había logrado detenerlo y ya no se atrevía a entrar allí para sacarlo de la habitación.

oOoOoOo

Aun seguía paralizado, con su mirada clavada sobre él y viceversa, mirándole sin ninguna expresión concreta, con esa llamada cara de póquer. Había esperado tanto tiempo aquel momento y ahora no sabía que decir o hacer.

- ¿Quería algo?- preguntó con seriedad.

Nero seguía sin poder reaccionar, clavado en el suelo. Ya lo había visto antes desde que ingresara. Todos los días, cuando empezaba su guardia, entraba en la habitación para verle, pero esta era la primera vez que lo encontraba despierto ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada Kyrie? A lo mejor no lo había visto aun, aunque le extrañaba, ya que ella solía quedarse allí mientras él no estaba.

- No eres médico, ¿verdad?- le siguió preguntando, sacando a Nero de sus pensamientos.

- No, no lo soy.

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

Cerró los puños con fuerza, buscando la frase más adecuada para ese momento. Justo en ese momento recordó que su brazo derecho permanecían ocultos gracias a la manga de la chaqueta y a un guante y, aun así, un sutil resplandor azul celeste se escapaba bajo la manga. Por suerte, solo era perceptible si te fijabas en él, y Vergil no parecía haberlo hecho... ¿O sí?

La expresión de su rostro cambió de repente. Primero sorpresa. Después ira, mezclada con la impotencia de ser casi incapaz de moverse de la cama. Miró a Nero como si lo quisiera atravesar con cuchillos.

- Devuélvemela.

A Nero le sorprendió aquella orden. Seca y tajante. Nadie le daría importancia viniendo de un hombre en su estado, pero la forma en que la dijo hizo que Nero retrocediese un paso por puro instinto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Yamato fue mía durante mucho tiempo.- respondió con voz seca.- ¿Crees que no reconocería su aura aunque un mocoso como tú intentara escondérmela?

- Tal vez fuera tuya antes, pero alguien me la confió y ahora es mía.- respondió Nero intentando imponerse.

- Juegas con fuego, muchacho.- le dijo con seriedad.- Yo que tú, la entregaría a su legítimo dueño cuanto antes. No eres capaz de imaginar lo que tienes entre las manos.

Aquellas palabras, por algún motivo, sobrepasaron a Nero. No iba a permitir que nadie le tratase como a un niño que no sabía lo que hacía. No se lo permitiría a nadie, sin importar quien fuese.

Lo siguiente que hizo no lo pensó, simplemente actuó por impulso, enfadado por las palabras de Vergil. El guante y parte de la manga derecha de la chaqueta se desgarraron y Nero empotró a Vergil contra la cama, agarrándolo fuertemente del cuello.

- ¿Qué no sé que tengo en las manos?- dijo Nero repitiendo las palabras de Vergil con la voz cargada de ironía y enfado.- Tienes razón. No tengo ni puta idea, pero no pienso permitir que me trates como a un mocoso que no sabe lo que hace. Tú no sabes una mierda de mí.

- Nero.

Aquella voz, junto con la mano que se posó sobre su hombro, lograron hacer volver a Nero al mundo real. Soltó a Vergil del cuello y salió de la habitación aun enfadado, dando un portazo tras de sí.

- Perdónale.- le dijo Dante mientras volvía la vista hacia Vergil, el cual se intentaba incorporar en la cama.- El chico es un poco temperamental, aunque no creo ser la persona más apropiada para acusarle.

- ¿Por qué tiene a Yamato?- preguntó Vergil ignorando todo lo que le había dicho Dante y mirándole aun enfadado.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Vergil.- respondió irónicamente fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Quiero a Yamato de vuelta- insistió Vergil.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la devolveré?- le dijo Dante frunciendo el ceño.- Se la di al chico por un motivo que no te incumbe… ¿O acaso sí?

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Dímelo tú.- dijo mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba al revés, apoyando los brazos en el espaldar.

- No te entiendo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió hace 20 años?- preguntó Dante sin dar rodeos.

- Eso no te importa.- le dijo Vergil apartando la mirada.

- Me importa cuando no supe nada de ti desde que madre murió.- respondió Dante con seriedad.- Y apareces ocho años después, surgiendo de la nada, queriendo llevarte por delante todo lo que se interponga en tu camino para hacerte más fuerte. Creo que me merezco una respuesta.

Vergil volvió la vista hacia Dante, mirándole también con la misma seriedad con la que le miraba su gemelo. Solo recordar a Alina y a su hijo hacía que le doliese el alma. No se sentía capaz de hablar de ello.

- Lo que pasó entonces ya no importa.- respondió volviendo a apartar la vista.

- Importa cuando no me contaste que tenías un hijo.

No lo sabía, por su puesto. Dante se estaba marcando un farol… a medias. Sabía que a Nero y su hermano les unía algo más que una espada demoníaca. Lo supo casi desde el momento en el que vio por primera vez a Nero y lo primero que le dijo su lógica y su instinto es que tenía delante a su sobrino.

Vergil, por su parte, volvió rápidamente la vista a su hermano, mirándolo sorprendido y asustado ¿Qué podía saber Dante sobre Alina o su hijo?

- Así que estoy en lo cierto.- dijo Dante al ver su reacción.- Tienes un hijo.

Vergil respiró con resignación ¿Qué sentido tenía negarlo?

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, incapaz de mantener la mirada de su hermano por mucho más tiempo mientras hablaba sobre ese tema.

- Los mataron. Hace veinte años.- le dijo Vergil finalmente.- Cuando volví a casa estaba todo destrozado y había manchas de sangre por el suelo. Un demonio mató a Alina delante de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Antes de morir solo fue capaz de decirme que buscaban a Nero pero...

- ¿Nero? ¿Tú hijo se llama Nero?

- Se lo puso Alina.- dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa.- Le parecía divertido ponerle ese nombre. Nero tenía el pelo tan blanco como tú y yo.

- Y yo que pensaba que tú eras el listo de la familia.- dijo Dante de repente, haciendo que toda la atención de Vergil se centrasen en él.- O eres increíblemente estúpido o te has quedado ciego… y puede que sordo también.

- Eso no es divertido, Dante.- dijo Vergil frunciendo el ceño con gesto enfadado ante las afirmaciones de su hermano.

- No. No es para nada divertido.- respondió Dante.- Pero no deja de ser curioso que no te hayas fijado para nada en el chico que estaba aquí hace un rato y que fácilmente podría pasar por nuestro gemelo veinte años más joven. Tiene los ojos de un azul más intenso, distinto al nuestro, pero te puedo asegurar que tiene el mismo temperamento que tú, aunque carece de tu característico autocontrol. Aparte de todo eso, del hecho de que Yamato reaccionase ante su presencia y que tenga un brazo demoniaco sospechosamente parecido al de tu forma de demonio, pensé que te darías cuenta cuando le llamé por su nombre: Nero.

Y justo en ese momento todo se detuvo. Incluso el molesto pitido de la máquina que había junto a su cama. Todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor y ahora una sola imagen aparecía en su cabeza. La imagen de su hijo de dos años, sonriendo, jugando con su espada de madera y la imagen de aquel joven que le había amenazado hace unos minutos. Ni si quiera se había fijado en el color de sus ojos y ahora, en su mente, lo veía con tanta claridad: eran los ojos de Alina.

- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué le entregué Yamato?

oOoOoOo

La puerta se abrió de golpe sin que nadie llamase antes y sin esperar permiso para entrar, haciendo que se sobresaltase en el asiento y se le cayera el bolígrafo bajo el escritorio y, al incorporarse, tras agacharse para recogerlo del suelo, se dio con la mesa en la cabeza. De repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de matar a quien quiera que hubiese entrado en su oficina sin llamar… o al menos patearle el culo durante un rato.

Junto a la puerta, algo agitado y con pintas de tener prisas, estaba un joven alto de pelo moreno y traje de chaqueta. El chico nuevo de la comisaría.

- Espero que tengas un buen motivo para entrar aquí sin siquiera llamar, Hann.- le dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento.

- Ha desaparecido otro niño, Teniente Melfi.- respondió rápidamente.

Ante aquella declaración, Melfi se incorporó rápidamente y cualquier enfado que tuviese antes hizo que desapareciera de golpe. Salió a paso rápido de su despacho seguido por Hann.

- ¿Se ha interrogado a los padres?- preguntó Melfi.

- Sí. Ninguno vio ni oyó nada. Justo como en los dos casos anteriores.- respondió Hann mientras le pasaba una carpeta a Melfi con los datos del chico.- Seis años de edad, moreno, ojos claro, familia de clase media. Iba a un colegio público cerca de su casa y no tiene absolutamente nada en común con los otros dos niños desaparecidos.

Hann y Melfi se detuvieron ante un tablón lleno de datos y fotos entre los que resaltaban dos en concreto. Una de una niña de no más de cinco años, rubia, con dos coletas, ojos verdes y algunas pecas repartidas por la cara. La otra era de un niño de pelo castaño claro y ojos color chocolate. Su edad podía rondar entre los seis y los siete años. Melfi puso en el tablón también la foto del nuevo chico desaparecido.

- Hay que volver a analizar todos los datos, Hann.- dijo Melfi sin apartar la mirada.- Lugares que hayan podido visitar, conocidos comunes, enfermedades, incluso cualquier puto grano que puedan tener. Quiero una coincidencia. Esta gente no elige sus víctimas al azar y hasta que no encontremos una concordancia no tendremos nada.

* * *

_Un siglo después vuelvo a pasarme por aquí._

_Espero que perdonéis la tardanza pero no he podido seguir el fic por motivos personales. _

_Os comento cosillas del fic:_

_Para empezar os diré que lo que le está leyendo Kyrie a Vergil es un fragmento de "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri. Estuve pensando durante bastante tiempo que podría estar leyendole Kyrie a Vergil mientras permanecía inconsciente y me pareció interesante elegir este libro de entre toda las opciones que se me ocurrieron._

_Respecto a la última parte del fic, aunque en un principio no se vea ninguna relación con la historia original, pronto entenderéis el porque de todo esto y la relación con la historia original._

_En fin, eso es todo. Espero que os guste y dejéis comentarios ^^_


	5. Padre e Hijo

**Padre e Hijo**

Vergil miró a Nero fijamente, examinando cada pequeño detalle que encontraba. Dante tenía razón, era casi como si se mirase al espejo veinte años más joven, pero sus ojos eran los de Alina. Vergil no pudo hacer más que alegrarse de saber que una parte de ella aun seguía viva en Nero, en su hijo, el hijo de los dos. Era extraño. Después de tanto tiempo dando a su hijo por muerto... aun tenía problemas para hacerse a la idea de que estuviese vivo. Se alegraba tanto de tenerlo junto a él, pero a la vez no dejaba de lamentarse. Tal vez debería haberlo buscado con más insistencia. A lo mejor, así las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Nero se rasco la cabeza visiblemente incomodo ante el silencio. Se había calmado después del arrebato de furia que había tenido en su primer encuentro con Vergil y, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacer las preguntas que llevaba tanto tiempo dando vueltas en su cabeza, las palabras no le salían.

- Puedes decirlas.- dijo Vergil finalmente haciendo que toda la atención de Nero se centrase en él.- Dante me ha dicho que tienes algunas preguntas que hacerme.

- Es que no sé por donde empezar.

- Prueba por el principio.

Nero le miró durante un minuto más en silencio. Luego respiró hondo y soltó la pregunta como si fuese una granada a punto de explotar.

- ¿Eres mi padre?

- Sí.

Nero se quedó mirándole fijamente sin saber que decir. Vergil había sido más directo de lo que podía haber esperado y eso le había vuelto a bloquear. Ahora tenía una respuesta pero le seguían faltando un millón más.

- ¿Quién es mi madre?- le preguntó finalmente Nero.

Por primera vez y solo por un instante, vio como Ver… como su padre arrugaba el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Como si le hubiesen dando un puñetazo en el pecho, pero se recompuso tan rápido, que Nero no estuvo seguro de si lo había imaginado o no.

- Se llamaba Alina.- dijo Vergil con seriedad.- Murió a los dos años de que tu nacieras.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Unos demonios entraron en casa mientras yo estaba fuera. Yo… no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerle. Mataron a Alina delante mía y no pude hacer nada por impedirlo.

Su voz sonaba calmada y seria, sin apenas denotar emociones. Era casi frío, pero Nero supo por como cerraba los puños con fuerza, que solo estaba escondiendo sus sentimientos. Después de todo, pese a la fría apariencia de Vergil ¿Tan descabellado sería pensar que hubiese amado a su madre?

- ¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?- le preguntó Nero.

- Porque ni siquiera imaginé que pudieses seguir vivo.- le dijo Vergil, volviendo a fijar su mirada sobre él.- Cuando encontré a Alina, me dijo que habían ido tras de ti y que, aunque te había dicho que huyeses, no creía que realmente lo hubieras logrado y, honestamente, yo tampoco. Había demasiada sangre y tú eras tan pequeño que pensar que seguías vivo me pareció una fantasía.

- Pero logré escapar.- dijo con cierto tono de enfado y reproche.

- Sí, lo lograste. Tal vez debí buscarte pese a que no tenía esperanza de volver a verte vivo, pero, tras aquella noche… supongo que me ofusqué. Solo pensé en volverme aun más fuerte a cualquier precio para poder vengarme.

- ¿Y qué harás cuando salgas de aquí?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Vergil. En lugar de eso, se quedó mirando fijamente a Nero, como intentando ver algo a través de él y este último se sintió un poco intimidado por aquella mirada fija, pero, aun así, no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué edad tienes, Nero?- le preguntó finalmente Vergil.

- Veinte años.

- No me puedo creer que hayan pasado 18 años desde entonces.

- Demasiado tiempo.- asintió Nero.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. A Nero no se le ocurrían más preguntas... o tal vez seguía teniendo tantas que no sabía por cual seguir. Vergil, por su parte, no se atrevía a decir nada. Casi temía hablar. Como si el decir una palabra más fuese a acabar haciendo desaparecer ese momento.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Vergil finalmente.- Ya tienes tus respuestas ¿En que posición nos coloca eso ahora?

- Llevo dieciocho años creyéndome huérfano. Ni si quiera recuerdo lo que es tener un padre.

- Ojalá pudiera compensártelo.

- Ojalá, pero no puedes. Ninguno podrá recuperar ese tiempo perdido. Solo nos queda seguir adelante.

oOoOoOo

Dante ojeaba una revista mientras Kyrie paseaba con nerviosismo de un lado a otro del pasillo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para quedarse quieta. Antes, algo como esto no la habría alterado tanto, pero después de lo sucedido el año pasado con Sanctus, los nervios de Kyrie se disparaban demasiado más rápido que antes. Puede que el secuestro tuviese algo que ver, pero la verdad es que no había vuelto a ser la misma desde ese día, al menos no completamente.

- Toma.- dijo una voz tras de sí.- Creo que lo necesitas.

Kyrie se giró, encontrándose a Trish tras de sí con dos vasos en la mano, una de la cual le estaba ofreciendo. Kyrie miró el vaso. Era el típico de cartón que te daban en la cafetería del hospital.

- Es un menta-poleo.- le dijo Trish.- Te ayudará a tranquilizarte.

- Gracias.- dijo aceptando el vaso que le ofrecía.

Trish se giró hacia Dante, que seguía enfrascado en la revista que leía, y le dio el otro vaso.

- Aquí tienes. Chocolate caliente con dos cucharadas de azúcar.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Una bebida perfecta para aumentar el tamaño de tus caderas.

- ¿Estás pensando en ponerme a dieta, Trish?- le preguntó Dante cogiendo el vaso pero sin apartar la vista de la revista.

- Creo que sería divertido verte hacer dieta. Sin comer pizza, helado, chocolate, cerveza...

- Sabes Trish, hay formas más interesantes de perder peso sin necesidad de dejar de comer lo que me de la gana.- le dijo Dante sin apartar la mirada de la revista.- Cuando quieras llevarlas a la práctica, siempre puedo hacerte un hueco en mi cama.

Kyrie nunca había sido cotilla. No era dada a husmear en los asuntos de nadie ni nada similar y, cuando Dante y Trish se habían puesto a hablar, se había dado la vuelta y alejado algunos pasos, pero no había podido evitar el escuchar la última frase y se había atragantado con su bebida para luego empezar a toser. Trish se acercó a ella para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda esperando que se le calmase la tos cuando la puerta de la habitación de Vergil se abrió. Nero vio como Kyrie no dejaba de toser y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Nero con cierta preocupación.

- Sí. Solo se me fue el té por mal sitio.- dijo sonriendo cuando se le calmó la tos.

- Parece que sus delicados oídos escucharon algo que no pudo procesar tan bien como quisiera.- dijo Dante con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

Nero vió como Kyrie se ponía completamente roja y luego volvió la vista hacia Dante, intentando adivinar que se había perdido.

- ¿Habéis hablado?- le preguntó Dante, dejando a un lado las risas de antes. Nero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.- Entonces es cierto, ¿no? Eres su hijo.

- ¿No me iras a decir ahora que no te lo imaginabas?- le dijo Nero con una sonrisa casi de resignación.- Por lo visto creía que había muerto el mismo día que mi madre. Dice que tal como vio las cosas cuando la encontró, llegó a la conclusión que lo único que podía haberme pasado es que hubiese muerto.

- ¿Te ha dicho quien mató a tu madre?- preguntó de repente Trish.

- Solo me ha dicho que fueron unos demonios. Ni si quiera pensé en preguntárselo.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?- le dijo Dante.

- Por nada. Solo... me pareció que podría ser importante o algo así.

Dante se quedó mirando fijamente a Trish. Ni Nero ni Kyrie parecieron darle importancia a aquella pregunta, pero Dante la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había algo más oculto bajo aquella pregunta.

- Trish, será mejor que nos vayamos.

- ¿Pensé que querías hablar con Vergil?- le dijo Trish extrañada.

- Creo que será mejor visitarlo mañana. Ya ha tenido suficientes noticias bomba por hoy.

oOoOoOo

Hann cargaba toda una pila de archivos que acabó soltando casi de golpe en el escritorio contiguo al suyo, sobresaltando a la chica que estaba sentada allí.

- Aquí tienes Kore.- le dijo Hann a la chica.- Todo tuyo.

Kore miró sorprendida la montaña de papeles y luego a Hann.

- ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?

- Es del caso de los niños desaparecidos.

- Creía que lo estabas llevando tú.

- Y lo sigo llevando.- dijo señalando a la montaña de papeles de su escritorio.- Aquí solo está la mitad de la información.

- ¿Y por qué me la das a mi?

- Porque te recuerdo que me debes una.

Kore suspiró con resignación mientras empezaba a ojear todos los papeles que ahora tenía acumulado en la mesa. Tres niños desaparecidos sin ninguna conexión. Físicamente eran completamente distintos, de diferentes edades. Dos de ellos coincidían en el mismo colegio pero uno de ellos iba a una escuela privada y ninguno vivía en la misma zona que los demás... o eso pensó al principio. Buscando una conexión, una que en un principio le pareció absurda, pero aun así decidió examinar, la zona donde vivían los chicos, dos mil años atrás, había pertenecido a la ahora pequeña isla de ciudad Fortuna, gobernada por el legendario demonio Sparda. De hecho, no eran zonas al azar. La casas de los tres niños estaban prácticamente a la misma distancia del centro de la antigua ciudad, el lugar donde está la mítica puerta del infierno. Buscó un mapa de la ciudad y trazó un círculo sobre ella, usando de centro el lugar donde estaba la puerta del infierno. Tal como había sospechado, las tres casas de los niños desaparecidos fue atravesado por la circunferencia que había dibujado, pero lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda fue el ver su propia casa atravesada por la linea. Aquello hizo que tuviese un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Has encontrado algo?- le preguntó Hann.

- Creo que todo esto tiene que ver con la ciudad de Fortuna.- dijo Kore cuando salió de su ensimismamiento.

- Hace unos meses hubo varios disturbios por aquella zona. Pero ya sabes como de cerrado son la gente de allí... y de raros.

- Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con alguien de por allí.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú?- Kore frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Hann.

- ¿Intentas deshacerte de tu caso y cargármelo a mi?

- Sabes que la gente de por allí es un poco antisocial con los de fuera. Tú vives cerca. A ti te será más fácil interrogarles.

- ¿Eso significa que tenéis un sospechoso?- preguntó a sus espaldas el teniente Melfi.

- No exactamente, teniente, pero Kore va a investigar una pista que nos ha llevado hasta Fortuna. Kore irá mañana a investigar.- dijo Hann rápidamente, impidiendo a Kore el negarse.

- Entonces será mejor que te quedes con esto.- dijo dándole una carpeta.- Son los datos del nuevo chico desaparecido.

Kore Frunció el ceño y abrió la carpeta. El chico no tenía nada en común con ninguno de los otros tres pero, cuando leyó la dirección de la casa donde vivía el chico, descubrió que también coincidía con el circulo de las otras tres casas. Definitivamente aquello no era una casualidad y eso le asustaba más de lo que quería reconocer.

* * *

_Buenas a todos._

_Os comento que este capítulo me ha producido auténticos quebraderos de cabeza. No se que pensareis vosotr s, pero enfrentar a Nero y Vergil era todo un desafío del cual no creo haber salido tan airosa como quisiera (aunque eso prefiero que lo juzgueis vosotros). Vergil no es precisamente un hombre muy sentimental y escribir una escena en la que se reencuentra con el hijo al que había dado por muerte 18 años atras me ha costado mil demonios. Por otro lado estaba Nero. El enfrentar a un padre que no sabía ni que existía también me ha costado lo suyo, pero pese a todo, he conseguido que algo saliera. No se si os gustará o no, pero pensad que todo esto era necesario para continuar el fic ^^U_

_Respecto a los polis del final del fic, ¿empezáis a ver la conexión entre la investigación que llevan y nuestros chicos de pelo blanco? Si no es así, os comento que en el próximo capítulo se irán aclarando esas dudas. _

_También os aviso sobre los nombre de los nuevos personajes que irán apareciendo: la gran mayoría de ellos seran de origen griego o romano. No se que pensareis vosotros, pero a mi humilde parecer, el mundo de DMC podría estar en un lugar parecido a Italia o Grecia o similar. Los nombres como Dante, Vergil, Nero, Agnus, Sanctus, María... me suenan más a Italia que a otro sitio. Cierto que hay nombres como los de Trish, Kyrie o Arkham que no tienen nada que ver, pero dado que el videojuego está basado en la Divina Comedia, preferí tirar de nombres italianos o griegos que de ingleses. Dicho esto os comento que Kore es un nombre de origen griego que significa "mujer joven", además de ser uno de los nombre que se le daba a Persefone, se la considera diosa de la primavera y también era conocida como la "Reina del Inframundo" al ser la esposa de Hades. Si me habéis leído anteriormente aquí o en mi blog, ya sabréis que me encanta jugar con los nombres de mis personajes y os aseguro que esta no se llama Kore por casualidad ;)_

_Dicho esto no me queda más que despedirme y esperar que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo... y no olvidéis comentar._


	6. Entremundos

**Entremundos**

Dante estaba un poco estresado. Para él resultaba mucho más fácil matar demonios que lidiar con problemas familiares. De hecho lo consideraba infinitamente más simple, por poderoso que fuese el demonio. Tener que afrontar aquel tema de que su hermano tenía un hijo no era simple ni fácil en absoluto, si no que resultaba ser un puñetero dolor de cabeza... sobretodo cuando Trish parecía saber algo de todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo había sabido desde que vió su reacción preocupada cuando le preguntó a Nero sobre el ataque a su madre y, aunque se había sentido tentado a sonsacarselo allí mismo, pensó que tal vez sería mejor esperar a llegar a casa para ello.

Una vez llegaron al Devil May Cry, Dante se bajó en de la moto en silencio y vió como Trish se quitaba el casco con gesto inexpresivo y entraba en la tienda sin decir nada. Él la siguió de cerca y antes de que pudiese ir a su habitación, la detubo.

- Trish, tenemos que hablar.

Trish se volvió hacia Dante sorprendida. Se veía demasiado serio y Dante nunca estaba serio. Aquello no podía significar nada nuevo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes y no me estás contando?- le preguntó Dante, haciendo que Trish frunciera el ceño extrañada, a lo que él añadió.- Cuando le preguntaste a Nero si Vergil le preguntó algo sobre el ataque a su mujer hace 18 años, parecía que supieses algo que nosotros no y me gustaría saber de que se trata.

Trish se quedó mirandole fijamente durante unos segundos. Contarle todo lo que sabía significaba también contarle cosas que a ella no le gustaba recordar, pero, por otro lado, tampoco era justo quedarse callada cuando ella podía tener en su mano la respuesta a la pregunta de todo lo que le había pasado a su hermano. Solo le quedaba esperar que Dante la perdonase por no haberle contado esto antes.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre Mundus?- se limitó a preguntarle mientras bajaba las escaleras y dejaba caer en el sofá más cercano.

- Nada que tú no sepas.- respondió sentandose junto a ella.

- ¿Y por un casual te suena el nombre de Liliana?

- ¿Debería?

- Posiblemente. Es el único ser humano que se ganó el respeto de Mundus.

- Debía ser muy poderosa para que Mundus le admirase.

- Era un entremundos.- le dijo Trish dejando escapar un suspiro.- Una bruja muy poderosa.

- ¿Y qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?

- En cierta manera, todo.- Dante frunció el ceño sin entender nada, a lo que Trish continuó explicandole.- Liliana era humana, había sido huerfana y vivido en las condiciones de vida más deplorables de su época. Una niña que se pasa la vida mendigando por las calles, recurriendo al robo para sobrevivir y que incluso había acabado siendo esclava de gente que no la trataba mejor que a un perro y que se aprovecharon de ella en todos los sentidos de la palabra, maltratandola, torturandola o sodomizandola... no es el mejor ambiente para crecer. En esas condiciones, es normal que acabase odiando a los de su propia especie y, cuando sus poderes acabaron por despertar, acabó con todos los humanos que había cerca de ella en un kilometro a la redonda. Empezó a jugar con magia oscura y su pasión por el mundo demoníaco llegó a tal punto que atrajo la atención de Mundus. Muchos decían que en realidad era un demonio con aspecto humano y el propio Mundus acabó por alentar esos rumores, sobretodo cuando la tomó como amante. Participó en muchos rituales demoníacos para alargar su vida y aumentar sus poderes. Prácticamente acabó por convertirse en un medio demonio. Su nombre se convirtió en uno de los más temidos y Mundus la convirtió en su mano derecha.

- ¿A donde pretendes llegar con todo esto?

- Paso a paso Dante.- le dijo Trish.- Si quieres que responda a tu pregunta, es necesario que empiece desde el principio.

- Continua entonces.

- Lo que sigue, más o menos, ya lo sabes. Sparda se sublebó contra Mundus y finalmente acabó por cerrar la puerta del infierno, dejando a Mundus y su ejercito confinado al otro lado de la puerta, pero al hacerlo, sus poderes de demonio también quedaron atrapados al otro lado. Lo que muy pocos sabían es que a Liliana le pasó algo muy similar. Siguió manteniendo la apariencia física de una joven de 23 años, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ella y, aunque conservaba buena parte de sus poderes por su condición de bruja, la mayor parte de ellos se debían a rituales demoníacos que realizó con Mundus, por lo que, al estar vinculados, esa parte de su poder también quedó sellada al otro lado. Sparda se ganó el odio de Liliana, quien intentó matarle en varias ocasiones pero con sus poderes limitados, Sparda, aun siendo humano, suponía un desafío difícil de combatir. Por suerte para Liliana, su condición de bruja le permitió abrir un vinculo con el infierno. Una linea de llamada por así decirla que le permitía comunicarse con Mundus. Eso le permitió hacer un plan de ataque contra Sparda con el fin de volver a abrir la puerta del infierno. Hasta donde yo sé, ella es la responsable de la muerte de tu madre...- bajó la mirada, fijandola en el suelo sin sentirse capaz de continuar y decir aquella frase que tanto temía, pero no podía ocultarselo a Dante por más tiempo. Le debía aquella respuesta.- Y también es responsable de mi propia existencia.- dijo finalmente poniendose en pie y evitando la mirada de Dante.

- ¿Ella te creó?

- En parte.- dijo dandole la espalda por miedo a mirarlo directamente.- Ella sabía como hacerlo, pero solo Mundus tenía el poder suficiente para ello.

Trish sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Vivir con Dante la había humanizado más de lo que imaginó nunca. El solo recordar que no era más que un ser creado para destruir el legado de Sparda la hacía sentirse menos humana de lo que deseaba, o tal vez, simplemente le recordaba lo que era en realidad, y eso era algo que había terminado casi por aborrecer.

Dante pareció notar aquel sentimiento reflejado en Trish. A veces tendía a olvidar que ella no era alguien normal, que sus origenes, al igual que los suyos propios, no eran para nada comunes pero ella había sido creada con un objetivo. Como quien crea una espada o una bomba. Ella había sido un arma contra él y, cuando la miraba, tendía a olvidarlo. De hecho, no recordaba haberla visto así nunca. Para él, Trish era simplemente su compañera, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Finalmente se levantó y, colocandose tras ella, la rodeó con los brazos, sintiendo como temblaba ligeramente.

- Creo que nunca pienso en tí igual que lo haces tú.- le dijo Dante.- Tú solo eres Trish. Nada más y nada menos.

- Eso diselo a aquellos que me crearon como un arma.- dijo dejandose caer en el sofá.

- Eso no significa nada. Una cosa es porque fuiste creada y otra quien eres realmente.- Trish se volvió hacia él, como si no terminase de creer lo que Dante le decía.- No hace falta ser humano para tener humanidad y, por más que le pese a Mundus o a esa tal Liliana, tu la tienes.

- Gracias.- dijo Trish sonriendo con sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no hacerme sentir como un monstruos.

- No eres un monstruo.

Ambos se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, mirandose el uno al otro sin decir nada, tal vez porque no había nada más que decir o tal vez porque había demasiado que decir

- ¿Qué fue de Liliana?- dijo Dante finalmente.

- No se mucho más de ella, pero no me extrañaría que tuviese algo que ver con la muerte de la madre de Nero.

- Creo que eso no lo entiendo.

- Si no hubiese sido por Arkham, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Ese fué el principio de todo. Es solo una teoría pero, ¿No crees que tiene sentido?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Arkham en todo esto?- insistió Dante sin entender nada

- Lady ya me lo había comentado ¿Acaso crees que una humana normal y corriente habría sido capaz de plantar cara a los demonios igual que lo hace Lady?

- Ella tiene años de preparación y...

- Y es un entremundos, algo que heredó de su padre junto a su heterocromía. Todos los entremundos tienen marcas en el cuerpo que les distingue como tal y la heterocromía es una de las más habituales. Por eso creo que le fue fácil a Arkham dar con Liliana.

- ¿Crees que Liliana y Arkham se conocieron?

- Como te comentaba, se alguna de esas cosas por Lady. Ella me dijo que su padre cambió a partir de conocer a una mujer de pelo negro. Me dijo que la recordaba porque le llamó la atención el hecho de que tuviese los ojos de distinto color.

- ¿Liliana tenía heterocromía?

- Sí, tenía un ojo violeta y el otro negro. Lady la describió así y, no se que pensaras, pero creo que ese color de ojos no es muy habitual.

- Entonces ¿Todo empezó con Liliana?

- En cierto modo. Creo que ella lo probocó todo y luego lo organizó para que nadie supiese que era ella quien manejaba los hilos.

- ¿Y eso que importa ahora?

- Ya, poco. Con Mundus destruido perdió la oportunidad de volver a recuperar lo que perdió cuando tu padre cerró el portal, pero pensé que debías saber todo esto y... si lo ves conveniente, contarselo a Vergil.

Dante se quedó mirando a Trish fijamente mientras trataba de memorizar todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Tal vez ahora no fuera el momento de hablar con Vergil sobre eso y puede que no importase olvidarlo. Aquello era algo que ocurrió en el pasado y que ya a penas importaba. Remover todo eso con Vergil puede que no fuese el mejor plan, ya que traería momentos demasiado dolorosos a la mente de su hermano, pero sabía también que, dentro de aquella información, había algo importante. No sabía el que, pero su instinto le decía que no podía olvidarlo y, hasta ahora, su instinto nunca se había equivocado.

oOoOoOo

Kore se quedó observando al joven jefe de la orden de la Espada, lo más parecido a una policía con lo que contaba ciudad Fortuna. Llevaba una especie de chaqueta larga azul con bordados en blanco en las mangas hasta la altura del codo, pantalones oscuros y botas negras. A primera vista, parecía más algún tipo de uniforme militar de gala que lo que quiera que fuese en realidad. El joven, Nero Astori, estaba apoyado en la pared de la sala de rehabilitación del hospital de ciudad Fortuna y observaba como los patientes hacían progresos en sus ejercicios de rehabilitación. En concreto, pudo ver como Nero fijaba la vista de uno de ellos. Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos con el pelo tan blanco como el chico y con un sorprendente parecido entre ambos. Kore no pude evitar suponer que tal vez fuese algún hermano o primo mayor. El hombre estaba apoyado entre dos barras y andaba con más fluide que el resto de los pacientes, incluso que algún enfermero. De hecho, si no fuera por aquel feisimo pijama de hospital, Kore hubiese dudado que aquel hombre fuera un paciente.

- Disculpe.- dijo Kore finalmente acercandose a Nero.- ¿Podría hablar un momento con usted?

- ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó Nero frunciendo el ceño.

- Agente Kore Serra.- dijo mientras le enseñaba la placa.- Solo serán unas preguntas.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Estamos investigando una serie de desapariciones. Hasta ahora niños de entre cinco y siete años, sin nada más en común que la zona en la que vive.- le dijo Kore mientras le pasaba las fotos de los cuatro chicos.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- Precisamente eso. La zona en la que viven forma parte de la antigua frontera de ciudad Fortuna. Me consta que ahora los limite se limitan a la isla en la que nos encontramos, pero antiguamente la estensión de Ciudad Fortuna era aun más grande.

- Vaya, ya veo que conoce bien nuestra historia.

- Se supone que es mi trabajo, estudiar todo lo que investigo para no dejar cabo sueltos.

- La entiendo, pero ¿No le parece que esa teoría es un poco floja?

- Es la única conexión que tenemos, señor Astori. Cuando se producen secuestros como este, siempre hay un punto en común entre las victimas que tal vez para la gente normal sea irrelevante, pero para el secuestrador es importante. Andrea Samaras, Kyros Voulgaris, Camille Naara y Duran Tieri. Son cuatro chicos sin conexión ninguna salvo...

- Siempre he pensado que a la gente normal no suele atraerle demasiado la historia de los entremundos.

Kore y Nero se volvieron hasta el recien llegado. Se trataba del enfermo que había estado observando el joven capitán. Visto de cerca, Kore pudo ver que era mucho más parecidos de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Era apenas algo más alto que Nero. Tenían el pelo igual de blanco, aunque los ojos de este eran más claros que los del joven capitán y sus facciones eran algo más angulosas que las del primero. En resumidas cuentas, a Kore le pareció que era fisicamente muy atractivo... mucho... joder, que bueno está.

El paciente que se les acababa de mirar clava la mirada sobre Kore mientras Nero se sonroja y aparta la mirada. Kore no entiende que pasa pero decide ignorarlo y centrarse en el tema.

- Disculpe señor, ¿a que se refiere con los entremundos?

- Los nombres que acaba de decir pertenecen a cuatro de los entremundos que ayudaron a Sparda a cerrar la puerta del infierno.- respondió el paciente.

- Eso no me explica lo que es un entremundos, suponiendo que la historia de Sparda sea algo más que una leyenda.

- Le aseguro que Sparda tiene más de real de lo que usted imagina y, respecto a los entremundos... así es como se llaman a los humanos con poderes. Brujas, magos, chamanes, mediums... Son humanos que estan entre este mundo y el otro, por eso les llaman entremundos.

- ¿Insinua entonces que están secuestrando a los descendientes más jovenes que ayudaron a Sparda a cerrar el portal?- preguntó Kore frunciendo el ceño.

- No soy dado a insinuar nada, solo he respondido a lo que ha preguntado.

Aquella idea era del todo disparatada. Magos, demonios, portales al infierno, sin embargo, hasta ahora, era la única relación posible entre los secuestros. Tal vez algun loco que creía demasiado en aquellos cuentos estaba haciendo cualquier cosa con los niños por la supuesta relacion de sus antepasados con Sparda. Kore sabía que quien andase detras de todo esto estaba más bien loco, pero no sería el primer loco en hacer algo asi. La historia estaba llena de gente que cometía crimenes por cosas aun más absurdas. Al menos, ahora tenía una idea de por donde seguir investigando.

- ¿Podría decirme si había más... entremundos cuando cerraron el portal?- le preguntó Kore al paciente.

- Voulgaris, Tieri, Samaras, Serra y Naara. Son los cinco entremundos que...

- Disculpe.- le interrumpió Kore, quien parecía repentinamente asustada.- ¿Ha dicho Serra?

- Beatrice Serra fue quien creó el conjuro que selló la puerta del infierno.

La cara de la joven agente paso a un tono aun más blanco y al poco salió corriendo de allí, dejando a Vergil totalmente desconcertado por esa huida tan repentina y se volvió hacia Nero, quien también miraba en la misma dirección por la que había huido la chica con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Vergil sin entender nada

- Se llama Kore Serra y, por lo que acabas de contar, parece que acaba de descubrir que un antepasado suyo ayudó a Sparda a cerrar la puerta del Infierno.

* * *

_Aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Me ha costado escribirlo, no tanto por la dificultad del capítulo, si no por problemas personales que me han impedido hacer nada._

_Para empezar, este capítulo lo creé para ìntroducir a los entremundos que, por si no ha quedado claro antes o no lo he explicado tan bien como quería, se tratan de humanos con cualquier tipo de poderes. Les puse entremundos en referencia a que los poderes que tienen no son propios del mundo humano, si no de otro mundo, por lo que al ser humanos y tener poderes, se consideran que estan en dos mundos diferentes: el humano y el que corresponda a sus poderes._

_El personaje de Liliana está basado en un personaje del juego de cartas de Magic, uno de los planerswalker más conocidos. En un principio iba a ser un personaje cualquiera, pero alguien me dio esa sugerencia y me pareció muy apropiada._

_Respecto a los nombres y apellidos de los personajes nuevos... y no tan nuevos, Procuro tirar de nombres italianos o griegos o prosedencia de la epoca antigua, del imperio romano y similar porque, si os fijais, quitando un par de personajes como Trish o Arkham, todos tienen nombres de ese corte: Dante, Vergil, Nero, Maria, Eva, Credo, Lucia, etc. Por eso decidí ponerle a Nero un apellido Italiano. Aun no tengo pensado ninguno para Dante y Vergil, pero estoy pensando en romper mi propia regla y ponerle un apellido de estilo ingles como "Spardason" (que después de todo significa "hijo de Sparda"), pero acepto sugerencia. Con todo esto de los nombres, tengo que comentar también que estoy dando por sentado que el mundo de Devil May Cry no es el mismo que el nuestro, si no una especie de realidad alternativa a la nuestra o algo así ^^U_

_En fin, espero que os guste este capitulo y que dejéis comentarios ^^_


	7. El Último Guardián

**El Último Guardián**

Nero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital desde que encontraron a Vergil. Sin embargo, no se solía acercar demasiado a él, sobretodo tras descubrir que era su padre. Siempre se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, observando desde lejos y Dante se preguntaba si todo eso se debía a que acababa de descubrir que el padre al que creía muerto, estaba vivito y coleando delante suyo. Definitivamente, los problemas familiares apestaban mil veces más que cualquier demonio putrefacto... o al menos eran más difíciles de manejar.

Dante se acercó a Nero mientras este se tomaba un descanso en la cafetería del hospital, jugueteando con la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

- Deberías desconectar más a menudo de todo esto, chico.- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Nero.

- No estoy cansado.- respondió sin apartar la vida del café.

- No es eso lo que parece.

- ¿Y qué es lo que parece?

- Qué le estas dando demasiadas vueltas a tu relación con Vergil.

- Ni si quiera tú te atreves a referirte a él como mi padre.- dijo Nero girándose hacia Dante y dejando ver el amago de una sonrisa.

- Porque sigue siendo raro... ¿Te das cuenta de que eso me convierte en tu tío?- comentó Dante frunciendo el ceño.

- Eso lo hace aun más raro.

- Tienes razón. Pero, volviendo a lo de antes, he estado pensando que, ahora que le dan a Vergil el alta, lo mejor es que se quede conmigo. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que he venido, para llevarme a Vergil.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó Nero de repente.- Sabía que olvidaba algo. Han pospuesto el alta por dos días más.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Dante extrañado.

- Porque una persona normal no se despierta de un coma, anémico hasta casi la muerte, para recuperarse en apenas una semana. Nosotros sabemos porque se ha recuperado tan pronto, pero los médicos no creo que se traguen así como así que ese hombre es en realidad uno de los hijos del legendario Sparda. Tenemos suerte de que Kyrie haya intercedido para que no solo retrasen un par de días.

- No sabía que Kyrie tuviese tanta influencia.

- Credo la tenía. Se ganó el aprecio y la admiración de muchos en la ciudad, y Kyrie es su hermana.

- Y tu eres el nuevo capitán de la orden de la Espada.

- Yo no tengo tanta influencia como la tuvo Credo.

- Todo llegará chico. Con el tiempo, todo llegará.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que había alguien más observándolos y ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar que aquella noche sería el principio del fin.

oOoOoOo

Dante salió del hospital media hora después y, cuando llegó de vuelta al Devil May Cry, encontró la puerta forzada. Sabía que Trish había salido por la mañana temprano y le había comentado que no volvería hasta tarde, por lo que descartó la posibilidad de que hubiese sido ella tras haber olvidado las llaves dentro. No llevaba encima a Rebellion, pero si a Ebony y Ivory. Desenfundó una de las pistola y entró esperando encontrar desde un raterillo que se había metido donde no debía a un grupo de demonios por culeros metiéndose en problemas, pero no encontró nadie. Quien sea quien hubiese entrado, no estaba allí y, a bote pronto, no parecía faltar nada... o al menos la Sparda seguía colgada tras el escritorio, por lo que si no se la habían llevado, dudaba que hubiesen cogido algo importante... salvo que un raterillo humano le hubiese vaciado la caja fuerte.

Frunció el ceño y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. El armario estaba abierto pero la caja fuerte estaba cerrada y, cuando Dante la abrió, encontró dentro todo lo que había dejado. Sin embargo, en el armario si que faltaba algo: ropa. En concreto unos vaqueros oscuros, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra que Trish se había empeñado en comprarle. Frunció el ceño y decidió bajar de nuevo para asegurarse de que realmente no faltaba nada... y en verdad obvio lo más importante: La armería. Allí tenía todas las armas y reliquias que había obtenido luchando contra demonios y, aunque al principio no lo notó, si que faltaba algo: Beowulf.

Echó a correr hacia el ordenador. Trish había insistido en instalar al menos una cámara de seguridad y Dante acabó por acceder aunque fuera solo para no escucharla más hablar del tema. Todo lo que gravaba la cámara, quedaba registrado en el ordenador, así que accedió a los archivos para ver que demonios había ocurrido. El registro mostraba que había ocurrido hace a penas media hora y mostraba claramente al intruso.

- Será cabrón.- exclamó Dante viendo el vídeo mientras cogía el movil para hacer una llamada.- Maldito gilipollas.

- Dante ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Trish, al descolgar el teléfono.- Casi nunca usas el movil ¿Como te ha dado por llamarme?

- No tengo el número del chico, así que llama tú a Nero.- le dijo mientras cogía a Rebellion y enfundaba sus pistolas.- Dile que el imbécil de mi hermano se ha escapado del hospital y se ha pasado por el Devil May Cry mientras no estaba.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Y dile que va armado.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.- Espero dar con él antes de que haga alguna tontería.

oOoOoOo

Mientras pasaba las páginas con sumo cuidado y oía crujir las hojas, se preguntaba cuantos años tendrían esos libros y cuanto de lo que en ellos estaba escrito era realmente verdad. Algunos de esos libros podrían ser piezas de museos y fácilmente costarían más dinero del que ganaba en un año de trabajo. Nunca había visto a su madre leerlos, pero algunas de las cosas que le contaba cuando era pequeña, estaban en aquellos libros. Historias de demonios, de espíritus y de otros seres. Historias de humanos con grandes poderes. Siempre le habían gustado esas historia, pero nunca creyó en ellas. Solo eran cuentos. Nada más. Sin embargo, aquellos libros... libros de conjuros, compendios de seres sobrenaturales, recetas para pociones. Kore se sentía como si estuviese rebuscando en la biblioteca de una bruja. No dejaba de pensar en lo absurdo que era darle credibilidad a esos libros, sin embargo, las palabras de aquel paciente con el que habló en el hospital no dejaban de dar vuelta por su cabeza. Puede que el apellido Serra no fuese el más común del mundo, podría haber mil personas que se llamasen Serra, pero era ella la que tenía en su casa un diario antiguo que parecía haber pertenecido a una tal Beatrice S. Puede que solo fuese una casualidad, puede que solo fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa salvo en lo que dijo ese paciente y en los libros que acababa de encontrar.

De repente, Kore sintió pasos en le pasillo desde su habitación. No le dio mucha importancia al principio, pues pensó que solo era su hermano pequeño yendo al servicio, pero cuando sintió que los pasos bajaban la escalera y el ruido de la puerta de la calle abrirse, se levantó para ver que ocurría.

- ¿Heron?

Por única respuesta solo obtuvo silencio y, aunque había oído como la puerta de la calle se habría, no la escuchó cerrarse, así que bajó rápidamente las escaleras para ver que sucedía. No era normal que su hermano estuviese despierto a las tres de la mañana. Siempre había tenido un sueño profundo y no se despertaba tan fácilmente, así que ¿Qué podía hacer que un niño de siete años se despertara en mitad de la noche? ¿Qué podía llevarle a salir de su casa a las tres de la mañana?

Cuando llegó al recibidor no encontró allí a su hermano, solo la puerta abierta, nada más. Por puro instinto, recordando las palabras de aquel paciente del hospital, metió la mano por detrás del armario del recibidor, sacando una pequeña pistola que escondía allí para ocasiones de emergencia y si, tal como imaginaba, estaban secuestrando a su hermano, aquello era una situación de emergencia.

Kore recordaría esa noche para siempre. Nunca la olvidaría porque, aquella noche, supuso el fin de su vida tal como la había conocido hasta ahora.

Cuando salió a la calle no se encontró a ningún secuestrador vestido de negro intentando llevarse a su hermano, ni un coche o furgoneta para llevárselo lejos. En su lugar se encontró una calle en penumbras, a penas iluminada por la luz de la luna y a su hermano caminando con calma junto a un hombre. Un hombre de piel tan blanca como la cal, sorprendentemente alto y con las extremidades más largas de lo normal. No llevaba ropa en la parte de arriba, pero si unos pantalones negros. Kore levantó su arma, apuntando a aquel hombre pero sin disparar y llamó a su hermano por su nombre. Ambos detuvieron su avance, pero Heron no se giró, si en cambio aquel hombre... que no era un hombre, o al menos humano. No tenía rostro. Ni boca, ni nariz, ni boca ni nada que se le pareciese. Heron siguió sin girarse y Kore agarró con más firmeza la pistola.

- Aléjate del niño.- le advirtió a aquel ser.

Aquel... ser, ignoró su advertencia y volvió a girarse para seguir su camino, pero solo dio un paso cuando Kore finalmente disparó. La herida le alcanzó a la altura del hombro derecho y tanto Heron como él volvieron a detenerse. Este último bajó la vista a la herida, como si hiciese uso de unos ojos de los que parecía carecer. Aun a la distancia que estaban, Kore pudo ver como la herida empezaba a curarse hasta que, finalmente, expulsó la bala, la cual calló al suelo haciendo que el sonido retumbase en los oídos de Kore. Justo entonces, la zona donde debería haber tenido la boca aquel ser empezó a desgarrarse hasta abrirse por completo, emitiendo una especie de rugido que retumbó por toda la calle. Kore no pudo evitar preguntarse como nadie parecía escuchar el rugido de aquella criatura, o al menos nadie humano pues, en lo que pareció una respuesta a aquel rugido, de entre las sombras de la calle empezaron a surgir miles de seres. Parecían sabuesos a los que les habían arrancando la piel o tuviesen una delgadez tan extrema que sus músculos y huesos se marcasen sobre ella. Sus dientes estaban constantemente a la vista y tenían dos ojos a cada lado de un rojo intenso, parecido al color de la sangre. Kore los escuchaba gruñir mientras se acercaban lentamente a ella, acechando y, en un intento de seguir a su hermano y a aquel extraño ser, uno de esos sabuesos se interpuso en su camino, cortándole el paso. De repente estaba rodeada por una especie de sabuesos infernales, su hermano se alejaba con aquel ser extraño y Kore no sabía que hacer. Su primera reacción fue disparar contra uno de los sabuesos, pero esquivó las balas con una velocidad sorprendente para luego abalanzarse sobre ella, pero nunca llegó a alcanzarle. Alguien lo desvió de su camino golpeándole en el costado y alejándolo varios metros.

Lo primero que vio Kore fue el resplandor blanco azulado de sus manos y sus piernas, cubiertas por unas especie de guanteletes y gredas, aunque la parte de abajo parecían más las patas traseras de un lobo. Tardó algo más en fijarse en que su pelo era blanco y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja y más aún en reconocer al paciente del hospital con el que había hablado el día anterior. Llevaba ropa de calle, pero Kore tuvo tiempo suficiente para memorizar su cara en el hospital. De todas maneras, excluyendo las protecciones que llevaba en brazos y piernas, aquel era el tipo de hombre que no pasa desapercibido cuando te lo cruzas por la calle, sobretodo por su parecido con un modelo de Armani. Tampoco olvidaría la forma con la que luchó contra esos perros sobrenaturales, como si él mismo también fuese de otro mundo. Con una agilidad y una fuerza más allá de lo inimaginable, pero de alguna manera, seguía moviéndose elegantemente, como si sus movimientos formasen parte de una coreografía más que de un combate.

Uno por uno, todos los sabuesos fueron cayendo. Los gwilgars eran bastante poderosos pero no peleaban bien en manada, aunque tuvo que admitir que estos si parecían bastante centrados en su presa... o tal vez los casi 20 años en coma le estaban pasando factura. Por suerte, no tardó demasiado en deshacerse de todos los gwilgars.

Vergil se volvió hacia la chica. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con un pijama blanco con pantalón corto y camisa de tirantas. Iba descalza y aun sujetaba una pistola en la mano, pero en contra de lo que esperaba, no parecía asustada, o al menos no era esa la cara que esperaba que pusiese, como entre sorprendida y fascinada. Vergil aun se preguntaba porque coño había ido a buscarla. Simplemente algo la había arrastrado hasta allí y se forzaba en pensar que era para salir del jodido hospital. De repente, la chica frunció el ceño, centrando su atención en algo que había tras él y, más rápido de lo que esperaba para una humana, tiró de su brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí y apuntando a uno de los gwilgars que había sobrevivido y que ahora se dirigía hacia ellos, pero el cargador estaba vacío.

El sabueso prácticamente se desintegró al recibir el disparo y Kore pudo escuchar perfectamente como el hombre del hospital hacía un chasquido con la lengua. Abrió los ojos para ver como este se hacía a un lado para girarse hacia el origen del disparo y Kore pudo descubrir que se trataba del doble de aquel hombre. Era fácil diferenciarlos porque el segundo llevaba una larga gabardina roja y el pelo revuelto. No tenía el mismo porte elegante que el primero. Más bien parecía algo así como un rebelde sin causa. Además, llevaba un enorme mandoble a la espalda y a parte de la pistola blanca que tenía en la mano, a Kore le pareció que llevaba otra más a la espalda, aunque tampoco estaba completamente segura.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Dante?- dijo el primero una vez se incorporó y se puso de pie.

- Me parece que salvarte el culo.- respondió el segundo mientras enfundaba la pistola y se acercaba a él.

- No necesito tu ayuda.

- No es lo que parecía hace un segundo.

- Eso sigue sin ser asunto tuyo.

- ¿Y la chica?

Vergil miró a la chica por encima del hombro pero en seguida apartó la mirada.

- Es descendiente de Beatrice Serra.- le dijo Vergil a su hermano.

- ¿Eso tiene que significar algo para mi?- preguntó Dante.

- Ella creó el conjuro que selló la Puerta del Infierno.- Dante miró fijamente a la chica y luego se volvió nuevamente a su hermano.

- ¿Y qué?

- A veces me pregunto si tienes algo de seso en la cabeza, Dante. Los gwilgar no iban tras de mi, si no tras ella.

- ¿Y desde cuando te convertiste en el caballero de brillante armadura dispuesto a salvar a la doncella en apuros?- preguntó Dante con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso no te importa.

- Pero a mi sí.

Los dos se volvieron hacia la chica que ahora estaba de pie y los miraba con el ceño fruncido

- Es obvio que sabéis lo que está pasando aquí, o al menos tú pareces saberlo.- dijo centrando su mirada en Vergil.- Un tipo larguirucho y sin cara se ha llevado a mi hermano y unos perros que bien podrían haberse escapado de una película de terror me han atacado y todo esto después de hablar contigo y con el jefe de la orden de Sparda sobre los entremundos que cerraron la puerta del Infierno. Es obvio que tú sabes algo que yo no.

- Los selders solo son emisarios.- le dijo Vergil.- No suelen hacer nada por si mismos, si no que reciben ordenes de algún demonio de rango superior.

- ¿Selders?

- Acabas de decirme que un ser alto y sin cara se ha llevado a tu hermano y esa es una descripción muy común de un selder. Además, el rugido de los selders es una de las pocas cosas capaz de atraer a los gwilgars que te han atacado.

- ¿Te importaría empezar desde el principio?- le preguntó con frustración.

- El principio eres tú... y puede que nosotros también.- añadió volviéndose a su hermano.

- Sigo sin entenderte.

- Dijiste que los descendientes de los entremundos que cerraron las puertas del infierno habían desaparecido.

- Yo no he dicho eso.- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Sus nombres coinciden con los de los descendientes. Te recuerdo que yo estaba ahí cuando hablaste con Nero.

- ¿Y que tenéis que ver vosotros en esto?

- Si alguien busca a los descendientes de quienes cerraron la puerta del infierno, es obvio que nosotros tenemos algo que decir.

- ¿Sois descendientes de uno de esos entremundos? Pensé que solo eran cinco.

- Cinco entremundos, pero intervino alguien más.

- Mi madre me contó ese cuento muchas veces.- le dijo ella.- Sparda luchando contra los de su propia especie en favor de los humanos para luego sellar la puerta del infierno, impidiendo el paso de los demonios al mundo humano.

- Si eso es lo único que te contó tu madre, creo que se olvidó una buena parte de la historia.- dijo Dante mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa de Kore.- Y creo que necesitaras estar sentada para escuchar la parte que falta.- haciéndole un gesto para que entrara dentro.

oOoOoOo

Cuando sintió al Selder pasar junto al niño sonrió. Cerró el libro que tenía ante sí y se volvió hacia el pequeño, echándole una rápida ojeada. No pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción al ver que el niño no compartía tantos rasgos en común con su antepasado como le ocurría a los otros cuatro niños, pero eso no importaba, ya casi había reunido todas las piezas que necesitaba para su plan. El Selder permaneció a su lado, a penas un paso por detrás, como si fuese su fiel mayordomo. Volvió a sonreír con satisfacción mientras se volvía hacia él.

- Trae al mestizo de Sparda.

* * *

_Por fin he podido terminar este capítulo, pero es que las escenas de combate se me dan muy mal._

_Respecto a los demonios que aparecen, me ha costado sacarlos de mi cabeza. Los gwilgars se me ocurrieron viendo la película de Avatar y modificando en mi mente el aspecto de alguna de las criaturas. Respecto a los Selders, están obviamente inspirados en el Slender, incluso quise ponerle un nombre similar. Tendré que sacarme más demonios de la sesera para el fic, así que acepto sugerencias para próximos capítulos._

_Un saludo a todos y, viendo las fechas en que andamos, Feliz Año Nuevo ^^_


	8. Descendientes

**Descendientes**

Kore sacó las tres tazas de chocolate del microondas sin poder evitar el fruncir el ceño. Tenía dos hombres en el salón de lo más dispares, pese a ser gemelos, era completamente diferentes, o eso pensabas a primera vista. El primero, que se había presentado como Vergil vestía casi como un modelo de pasarela y tenía unos modales sorprendentemente refinados, como si fuese un conde o un príncipe. El segundo en cambio, el que decía llamarse Dante, parecía más un motorista o, aun mejor, un roquero, una vieja gloria de la música que no había perdido su estilo. Vergil tenía el pelo algo más largo y recogido en una cola baja, mientras que Dante lo tenía más corto y totalmente desordenado y, mientras el primero permanecía sentado elegantemente en el sofá, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, el segundo estaba recostado en el sofá con las piernas separadas. Si no fuese por el obvio parecido físico que había entre ambos, le hubiese costado imaginar que eran hermanos. Aun así, lo que más le sorprendió a Kore no fue el parecido físico de los gemelos ni la distinta forma de ser de cada uno. Cuando pasaron a su casa y les ofreció algo, espero a que Dante respondiese algo así como una cerveza o un whisky y a Vergil lo imagino tomando una copa de coñac o algo parecido. No esperaba que los dos respondiesen al unisono "chocolate caliente". Casi parecía absurdo. No pegaba en absoluto con ninguno de los dos.

Cuando volvió al salón, les ofreció dos de las tazas y tomo la tercera para si, para luego sentarse en el sillón más cercano.

- Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?- le preguntó Dante a su hermano tras darle un sorbo a la taza de chocolate.

- ¿Qué os parece por el principio?- les dijo Kore, haciendo que la mirada de los dos gemelos se clavasen sobre ella, lo que hizo que ella se encogiese por un momento en el sillón.

- El principio se remonta a los tiempos en que los demonios campaban a sus anchas por la tierra.- dijo Vergil mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá en el que estaba sentado.- Mundus decidió tomar la tierra para los de su especie y someter a la especie humana, pero algunos se opusieron a él y fue Sparda quien encabezó el levantamiento. Una vez derrotado Mundus...

- Sparda selló la puerta del infierno para evitar que más demonios entraran en nuestro mundo.- le interrumpió Kore.- Conozco la historia.

- ¿Sabes también como sellaron la puerta?- le preguntó Vergil suspicazmente y Kore apartó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada.- Hace falta un hechizo muy poderoso para hacer eso y un demonio, por más poderoso que sea, sería incapaz de hacer eso.

- ¿Y que hay de la sacerdotisa que dio su sangre para ayudarle?- preguntó Kore.

- Irrelevante. Eso solo fue para que el poder demoníaco de Sparda quedara sellado al otro lado de la puerta. El precio que exigieron los entremundos que le ayudaron a cerrar la puerta. Aunque más bien fue una especie de seguro. Aunque Sparda les ayudó en esta guerra, no dejaba de ser un demonio y al cerrar la puerta, dejaban a uno atrapado en el mundo humano y eso no les hacia ninguna gracia. Lo hicieron porque tenían miedo.

- Sparda podría haberse negado. A ellos le convenía cerrar la puerta y si Sparda no hubiese aceptado no la hubiesen podido cerrar.

- Fue un acto de buena fe por parte de Sparda.- le dijo Dante.- Tampoco perdía nada al hacerlo, pues siguió conservando buena parte de su fuerza. Desde entonces, Sparda fue un humano más poderoso que los demás. Siguió protegiendo a la raza humana de los demonios que quedaron en este lado y llegó a ser el señor feudal de Isla Fortuna.

- Debió ser alguien curioso.- dijo Kore dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

- No lo dudes.

- ¿Pero qué fue de él después de eso? No se sabe mucho más de Sparda tras cerrar la puerta del Infierno.

- Tal vez porque llevó una vida demasiado normal como para que a la gente le interese.- comentó Dante tras darle un último sorbo a su taza.- Se enamoró, se casó, tuvo hijos...

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Kore sorprendida.

- ¿Te sorprende que llevase una vida normal?- le preguntó Dante sonriendo.

- ¿A ti no te sorprende que se casara y tuviese hijos?

- Hace mucho que dejó de sorprenderme cualquier cosa que hiciese mi padre.

Kore, que estaba dando un sorbo a su taza, se atragantó al escuchar esa última frase y se pasó el siguiente par de minutos tosiendo e intentando volver a respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Vosotros...?

- Somos hijos de Sparda. Sus descendientes.- le dijo Vergil con seriedad.

- Aunque parece que no los últimos.- añadió Dante mirando fijamente a su hermano.

- No creo que sea el momento de hablar de ese tema.- dijo Vergil lanzándole una mirada desafiante a su hermano.

- Lo que tú digas, hermanito.

- ¡Alto!- gritó Kore interrumpiendo a los hermanos.- ¿Sois los hijos de Sparda?- preguntó atónita ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

- Así es.- le contestó Vergil con seriedad.

- Eso no tiene sentido. Sparda cerró las puertas del infiernos hace demasiado años.

- Sparda perdió sus poderes de demonios, pero no por ello fue un humano corriente. Fue alguien especialmente longevo y vivió más años de los que mucha gente cree.

- ¿Y que fue de él?

- No lo sé.- respondió Dante.- Simplemente desapareció y nuestra madre nunca nos dijo nada al respecto. No se si ella sabía algo y no lo dijo por protegernos o si Sparda nos abandonó a los tres, el caso es que se fue y nunca volvió.

Kore miró a los gemelos con el ceño fruncido y finalmente hizo una pregunta que, pese a parecerle irrelevante, no había dejado de rondarle por la cabeza desde que dijeron ser hijos del legendario Sparda.

- ¿Qué edad tenéis?

- No creo que eso sea importante.- le respondió Vergil frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo se, pero...

- ¿Qué edad tienes tú?- le preguntó Dante con una sonrisa un tanto socarrona.

- Veintiochos, pero eso no...

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Dante volviéndose a tu hermano.- Pensé que tendría la edad de tu hijo más o menos.- Por toda respuesta, Vergil le lanzó una fría mirada fulminante.

- ¿De tú hijo? Espera un momento ¿Tienes un hijo?- preguntó Kore sintiéndose cada vez más confusa.

- Eso no importa ahora.- le dijo Vergil intentando desviar el tema de conversación.- Lo importante es el tema de la puerta del Infierno.

- Cierto. Si el ritual del que se habla siempre en realidad es el que selló el poder de Sparda, ¿cómo la cerraron finalmente?

- Mediante un conjuro. Uno muy poderoso que requería del poder y la sangre de un demonio de alto rango.

- ¿No habías dicho que eso se uso para sellar su poder?

- En parte, pero también fue necesario para cerrar la puerta.- le siguió explicando Vergil.- La puerta conecta el mundo humano y el de los demonios, se necesitaba un poder muy grande para cerrarla y que ese poder viniese de ambos lados de la puerta. Del lado demoníaco estaba Sparda y del lado humano los cinco entremundos que realizaron el conjuro.

- ¿Por qué cinco?

- Porque hacía falta que los poderes de ambos lados de la puerta fuesen equilibrados y, dado que Sparda era muy poderoso, hicieron falta cinco entremundos para poder estar al mismo nivel.

- ¿Y que pasó luego con ellos?

- No se sabe mucho más, pero es obvio que tuvieron descendencia.

- Y tu eres una buena prueba de ello.

Kore miró fijamente a Dante ante aquel último comentario suyo sin saber que decir. Todo parecía estar ocurriendo demasiado deprisa y se sentía algo aturdida.

- Entonces quien es el que se ha llevado a mi hermano...

- Es el que se ha llevado a los demás niños.- le dijo Vergil, interrumpiendola.

- ¿Y que pretende hacer con ellos?

- Me apuesto lo que quiera a que intentan volver a abrir la puerta del Infierno.- comentó Dante, atrayendo todas las miradas sobre sí.- Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que alguien lo ha intentado.

- Pero si esto es la primera vez que me pasa.- exclamó Kore asustada.- Nadie había intentado antes secuestrar a mi hermano.

- Hay muchas maneras de forzar una cerradura.- le explicó Vergil.- Y quien sea que se haya llevado a los niños, está probando una nueva forma de hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensa hacer con ellos?

- Nada bueno, de eso puedes estar segura.- comentó Dante.

- Eso no me tranquiliza.

- Lo sé, pero realmente no creo que estés buscando que te tranquilicemos, si no que te digamos la verdad.

- ¿Entonces, que haremos ahora?

- Tú no puedes hacer mucho más.- le dijo Vergil mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Será mejor que te mantengas al margen.

- Un... demonio se ha llevado a mi hermano pequeño y otros me han atacado.- dijo levantándose de golpe y alcanzando a Vergil antes de que saliese por la puerta.- Acabo de descubrir que soy la última descendiente de una bruja o algo así.- siguió diciendo y, al ver que no se detenía, cogió a Vergil por la muñeca tan fuerte como pudo, obligándolo a pararse.- ¿En serio pretendes que me quede en casa?

- Si vienes, solo serás un estorbo.- le dijo sin volverse.

- ¿En serio? ¿Un tío que se acaba de escapar de un hospital considera que una agente armada con una pistola y que es cinturón negro de taekwondo sería un estorbo?- insistió mientras se colocaba frente a él mostrando lo furiosa que estaba porque la menospreciaran. Ya había pasado por eso cuando su padre la introdujo de pequeña en el mundo de las artes marciales. Al principio, muchos chicos la menospreciaron por ser mujer... y muchos de esos chicos acabaron con varios moretones en el mejor de los casos.

Vergil se volvió a hacia Kore y la miró desafiante. Era valiente, mucho más que cualquier humano, pero al mirarla fijamente solo veía una mujer joven y frágil. Carne de cañón para un demonio. Odiaba con toda su alma que le recordase tanto a Alina.

- Eso es lo que acabo de decir.- le dijo desafiante.

- No vas a detenerme.- respondió ella también desafiante.

Vergil avanzó hacia ella con paso firme y decidido y, mientras lo hacía, liberó todo su poder mientras veía como Kore retrocedía un par de pasos lentamente, pero sin apartar la mirada de él. Estaba asustada, pero a penas lo mostraba mientras Vergil dejaba ver su forma demoníaca. Finalmente, Kore quedó atrapara entre la pared de la casa y el avance de Vergil y este apoyó una de sus manos contra la pared, impidiendo que Kore pudiese escapar.

- No vendrás.

Su voz sonó aun más profunda y gutural y casi parecía tener un eco de fondo. Su piel parecía rugosa y de color azul, pero en otras partes era roja, como si fuesen placas, a veces más parecido a piedras que le cubrían el pecho, el brazo derecho y la cabeza y la parte de las piernas, los hombros y el brazo izquierdo eran como de un aspecto similar, pero de un color rojo oscuro casi negro. Ese mismo brazo izquierdo terminaba en una extraña garra con un apendice lateral que recordaba a la funda de una espada y el derecho emitía un resplandor azul similar al que tenía en sus ojos. Kore siguió mirándolo entre asustada y sorprendida. Se quedó paralizada durante varios minutos mirando fijamente esos ojos con un resplandor azulado. Aun en su forma de demonio, Kore podía ver algo humano en él y, lo que le aterraba no era tener un demonio a apenas unos centímetros de ella si no el hecho de no sentir miedo. Que lo único que le gritaba su instinto era que le plantase cara y luchase a la menor amenaza. Finalmente volvió a ponerse firme y a plantarle cara sin importarle su apariencia.

- Iré. Y tú no me detendrás.

Eso le irritaba, que se mostrase lanzada y valiente, que no se dejase intimidar. Que no pareciese asustada por su forma de demonio y, por encima de todo, odiaba sentir que la mirada fija de ella le hiciese sentir expuesto. Sin pensarlo, y con un movimiento tan rápido que ella a penas pudo verlo, la cogió por el cuello, pegándola contra la pared y forzándose a no mostrar sus emociones. Kore se llevó las manos al cuello, intentando liberarse de su presa, pero seguía sin sentirse asustada, ni si quiera ante la posibilidad de morir.

- No vendrás.

Kore se quedó mirándole fijamente, al principio desafiante, pero según sentía que la presión sobre su cuello aumentaba, su mirada se volvía más suplicante.

Sintió el filo de una espada en el cuello, pero lo ignoró por completo. En aquel momento no se sentía muy coherente.

- Suéltala, Vergil.- le dijo Dante con seriedad.

Vergil volvió la cabeza hacia Dante, mirándolo fijamente y sin soltar a Kore en ningún momento. No tenía intención de hacerlo y sentir el frio de una hoja contra su cuello no le detendría.

- No la protegerás matándola.

Por un instante, uno muy breve, la imagen de Alina le vino a la cabeza y, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Kore, vio como la ahogaba. La soltó rápidamente, como si se estuviese quemando y retrocedió un par de pasos mientras recuperaba su forma humana. Kore, una vez libre de la garra de Vergil, se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose una mano al cuello y tosiendo repetidamente. Luego alzó la vista hacia Vergil, que lo miraba casi enfadado.

- No vendrás.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se marchó de allí.

Dante se acercó hacia Kore, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó una vez se puso ella de pie.

- Tu hermano es un poco cabezota, ¿no?- le pregunto Kore.

- Y empiezo a sospechar que es hereditario.- respondió con una sonrisa, pero esta se borró rápidamente y se mostró ante ella casi tan serio como lo hiciera antes su gemelo.- Pero tiene razón en algo. No debes venir con nosotros. Es peligroso, demasiado para un humano.

- Pero yo...

- Kore.- la interrumpió rápidamente.- No voy a negar que los métodos de mi hermano para convencerte no han sido los más apropiados, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Este mundo demasiado duro y peligroso para cualquier humano que no lo conozcas y no puedes meterte en él de cabeza como si tal cosa.- vio que se iba a volver a quejar, pero, antes de que lo hiciese, la silenció.- Se que te preocupa lo que vaya a ocurrirle a tu hermano, pero te prometo algo. Averiguaré quien se lo ha llevado y lo traeré de vuelta.

Kore silenció su queja y asintió en silencio, sabiendo que de nada serviría replicar, pero había algo en todo lo que Dante dijo que era cierto: No podía lanzarse de cabeza en un mundo que no conocía.

oOoOoOo

Cuando Dante llegó de vuelta al Devil May Cry, Trish estaba sentada en el escritorio, inspeccionando algo en el ordenador y, en cuanto lo sintió entrar, se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a él, con aspecto casi preocupado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Has visto a Vergil?- le preguntó Dante antes de dar cualquier respuesta.

- Sí, llegó hace un par de minutos y se encerró en una de las habitaciones.

Por toda respuesta, Dante simplemente suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Par él, los problemas de familia eran una mierda más grande que enfrentarse a un ejercito de demonios, y más si eran con su hermano.

- Trish, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Me explicaras antes lo que ha pasado?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose de brazos.

- Lo haría si lo supiera, pero no estoy muy seguro.- dijo volviendo la vista hacia las escaleras por un momento.- Y para eso tengo que hablar primero con Vergil.

- ¿Os habéis peleado?

- Creo que si nos hubiésemos peleado, todo sería mucho más fácil.- le dijo, dejando escapar una pequeña risa, acompañada de un suspiro.- Trish, necesito que vigiles a alguien.

- ¿Me mandas de niñera?-preguntó ligeramente indignada mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Yo lo veo más como guardaespalda.- aquella afirmación la dejó un poco desconcertada, a lo que Dante añadió.- Se llama Kore Serra y, hace unas horas, un demonio se ha llevado a su hermano.

- ¿Serra? ¿Igual que Beatrice Serra?

- Exactamente igual. Ella es su última descendiente.- Trish le miró fijamente, casi sorprendida, intuyendo lo que significaba aquello y Dante no tardó en confirmarselo.- Creemos que alguien pretender abrir la puerta del infierno.

* * *

_Siento mucho el retraso, pero no he podido ponerme a escribir en serio hasta hace poco y ya de por si este capítulo me está costando más trabajo del que imaginé en un principio. Este capítulo en concreto me ha resultado tan difícil porque en los videojuegos resulta muy ambiguo el tema de como se cerró la puerta del infierno y me ha costado hacerlo encajar en la historia. Aun así, espero que el resultado sea bueno y os guste._

_Un saludo y gracias por vuestra paciencia. Intentaré continuar más seguido._


End file.
